X Mas
by Nettlez
Summary: Rogue is feeling depressed in the holidays. Can her friends make it up to her? Or will they just make it worse? Romy, minor Jott. COMPLETE
1. Santa baby

Disclaimer:- I own nothing, I do not own x-men, I do not own any of the Christmas songs.

X-Mas ROCKS!

* * *

**Chapter One-Santa baby.**

"I like can't believe it's like almost Christmas and all our parents said we can stay here this year." Kitty said giddily. This was the first year that the entirety of the mansion would stay there for Christmas, rather than going home. Even Logan was staying around this year. To top that off, Magneto and his Acolytes minus Sabertooth and Mystique and the Brotherhood were all staying over. After the apocalypse fiasco they sort of temporarily moved in.

"Zis is going to be ze best Christmas ever." Kurt grinned showing his fangs.

Meanwhile upstairs Rogue was sulking on her snow covered balcony, looking up into the snowy sky.

"Great another sucky Christmas and a crappy new year." Rogue mumbled looking down at her gloves, and was startled when someone answered her back.

"Remy wouldn't say dat Chere, Remy got dis feeling dis year gunna be loads better." Remy grinned as he joined Rogue on her balcony.

"What the frickin hell do ya thank yoah doin Cajun? Ah was havin a private moment, and ah belive ah locked mah door." Rogue shouted as she was slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry chere, Remy t'ought he visit ya as he aint been seeing yo around. We been here two weeks and Remy hasn't seen ya at all. I t'ink dey all tinkin you dead or summit."

"Humph, like they would care anyway." Rogue replied looking back at the sky. Remy noticed the sadness in her tone.

"Chere they all care for you a lot down dere ya know, ever since da whole Apocalypse ting, dey been looking out for you."

"Yeah whatever. Now do ya mind?" Rogue asked indicating for Remy to leave. Remy noticed how she didn't give him a smart comment or anything, it was a sincere 'I wanna be alone'. Normally when she said go away or get out, she didn't really mean it, it was just an instinct when she didn't like the way conversation was headed. Remy simply nodded and left Rogue to her own devises.

* * *

As Remy headed downstairs and entered the reception room, he was met by the x-men, Acolytes and brotherhood, minus all the adults. 

"What were you doing upstairs?" Scott asked inquisitively.

"Trying to talk to Rogue, she be really bummed." Remy sighed.

"Rogues like that at Christmas, I like think it has something to do with her powers." Kitty replied.

"Yeah Logan's beens going around confiscating all the mistletoe, so Rogue doesn't get caught up in any awkward situation." Bobby added. The x-men and Brotherhood, seemed to take a moment in quiet sympathy.

"I think we should like totally do something to cheer her up. I mean after all we do like all owe her our lives, some of us on like more than one occasion." Kitty announced

"That's a brilliant idea Kitty, but what?" Jean replied smiling brightly at Kitty. There was a moments silence

"You guys know what would cheer Rogue up?" Tabby stated interrupting the peace. "A Panto!"

"A Panto? I somehow don't think that would cheer her up." Scott laughed.

"Ya mein schwester would probably just get angry. Vhy don't ve have a day vere ve can show her how much ve truly care for her. Ve could have like a party and stuff." Kurt piped in.

"Great idea Kurt. We could have a formal do, Beens as some of us missed Prom. We could even do a…" You could almost see the bulb light up above Jeans head as she said this. "Girls, huddle." Jean announced as all the girls moved towards Jean, segregating them from the boys.

"How are you guys at singing?" Jean asked, she received many confused looks from the girls.

"Erm like ok I guess, why?" Kitty asked.

"Well have you ever heard Rogue singing in her room?" Jean asked, getting even more confused looks

"Well yeah, she quite good, but whats that gotta do with anything?" Jubillee enquired.

"Girls I've got an idea, we are gunna go with Tabs idea, well sort of, we won't do a panto, but we are all gunna do a little show of sorts." Jean smirked, she got several smiles back. Kitty and Tabby giggled with glee. "Well we'd better go get Rogue then."

* * *

Upstairs Rogue heard a knock at her door. 

"Ahm busy, come back later." Rogue shouted, but the knocking didn't cease in fact it turned into hammering.

"Alright, alright already" Rogue slammed the door open. "What dja want?" Rogue asked highly irritated. She looked into the grinning faces of Jean, Kitty, Tabby, Amara and Wanda.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Tabby smiled.

"Why are ya'll starin at me like the Cheshire cat?" Rogue enquired a bit unnerved by their glances.

"We are like doing a show." Kitty beamed.

"Great fo' ya." Rogue replied. "And your gunna be in it." Amara grinned.

"Huh?" Rogue said bewildered.

"We are gunna perform an all singing all dancing Christmas show for the mansion, everyone's gunna be there, and your gunna be in it." Jean grinned.

"Er thanks but no." Rogue replied going to shut her door but Jean held it open with her powers.

"Rogue you are gunna be in this."

"No ah aint."

"Like come on Rogue it'll be fun." Kitty pleaded.

"No ah ain't dancing around to some prissy music in front of the whole mansion an that's final." Rogue stood confidently with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Rogue this isn't up for debate, you're the best singer out of us." With that Jean lifted Rogue off the floor with her powers. Wanda held Rogue still so she couldn't move with hers, and they carried Rogue all the way to the downstairs Gym.

* * *

Inside the Gym was a side room. It was empty and was lined with mirrors along one wall, it was designed so the x-men could perfect their fighting stances by watching themselves in the mirror, But for now it would be used as a dance studio. 

In the dance room the 6 girls met up with Jubilee, Rahne, and X23.

"Ok girls lets get to work." Jean cheered as several of them went off to start decorating the living room, and others went to tell the entire mansion of the show.  
Rogue stood still with her most deadly death glare. She did not look happy.

"I'm sorry Rogue." Wanda said looking at her.

"Why the hell are you here anyway? Ah thought you hated Christmas too?" Rogue asked.

"Boredom really." Wanda shrugged.

"Figures, well ah aint singing or dancing and ah…" Rogue was cut off when Kitty and Jean walked in with four identical mini Santa girl outfits.

"Hehe aren't they the cutest?" Kitty giggled as she held up the ensemble. It was a little Red velvet dress with white fluff around the hem of the top and skirt. It was long sleeved and off the shoulder, with white fluff also ending at the hands. Rogue gulped, they reminded her of what those girls wore in the film Mean girls that Kitty was obsessed with. Rogue tried not to faint there and then, no way in hell would she step foot in that dress.

"Well this will certainly be a change huh? What's wrong Rogue they are cute" Wanda teased jokingly. Highly amused by Rogues horrified expression.

"Fraid not, but here ya go Wanda you get one too." Now it was Rogues turn to laugh.

"Girl if ahm gunna be forced ta do this so are you." Wanda visibly paled at Rogues statement.

Kitty handed over a dress for Rogue and Wanda, which both took gingerly.Then an idea came to Rogue head.

"Sorry kit, can't do this too much skin an no gloves." Rogue prayed that would get her out of this situation. But unfortunately Kitty and Jean had already thought of that. Kitty dived into the bag she came with and out came four pairs of red gloves and white tights.

"Oh great." Rogue mumbled. "Ahm being held prisoner by prissy and preppy and ahm being forced to dance an sing in some lame show, seriously ah would take on apocalypse again…any day..if it would save meh from this." Rogue whispered to Wanda, but loud enough so Jean and Kitty could hear.

"Oh cheer up Rogue; you never know you might have fun." Jean smiled.

"Ok, ok, well when is this show anyway?"

"This evening, Jubilee and Amara spread the word. So the whole mansion should know by now." Jean smile grew wider at Rogue's pale expression.

"WHAT?" Rogue screamed out

"Hey don't worry we only like have to learn a couple of dance routines and like some songs, it'll like be fun!" Kitty mused, bouncing around.

"How in the hell are we gunna do all that bah tanight.?" Rogue asked exasperated, these people would be the end of her.

"Oh like shut up and enjoy yourself, now come on we gotta like get changed, oh my gosh I am so like gunna do your hair and makeup. There won't be an inch of goth left in you." Kitty said in merriment. You could almost see Rogue sigh in fear.

40 minutes later Jean and Kitty came stutting out wearing they're out fits, followed by a reluctant Wanda.

"Hey like you look so cute." Kitty giggled, the dresses fit them perfectly, they all had they're hair down. Jeans was straight as was Wanda's and Kitty's was slightly wavy.

"Like where's rogue? She like kicked me outta the bathroom when she was getting ready, like wouldn't even let me do her makeup."

"Why didn't you just phase in?" Wanda asked.

"Like it's the bathroom, she could have been naked or something." Kitty replied wrinkling her nose, Wanda simply rolled her eyes. 10 minutes later Rogue stormed into the room covered by a heavy long cloak. Her face was concealed by the hood.

"Take off the cloak Rogue. Come on, no need to be shy." Jean taunted as she used her powers to rip the cloak off.  
In front of them stood a extremely different Person. He looked nothing like Rogue. Her hair was set down to her shoulders in natural curls. Her makeup was gone. The outfit showed off her great figure. The girls looked on in awe, she seemed to glow in radiance. It was that moment the rest of the girls walked in.

"We've finished all the decorations and stuff." Jubilee said as the group was suddenly taken aback by the sight in front of them.

"Now girl, why the hell were you hiding that sexy figure of yours behind all that crap?" Tabby asked which earned her a few chuckles and a glare from Rogue.

"Wow Rogue you look beautiful." Jean smiled genuinely at Rogue, who couldn't help but blush a little at the stares. Noticing the embarrassment radiating off Rogue Jean tried to move things on. "Ok Kit, the hats." Kitty then handed Jean four Santa hats, which she then handed one to Rogue, Wanda, Kitty and kept one for herself.

"Like right then Jubes like what song are we like gunna be singing and dancing to?" Kitty asked in excitement placing the hat on her head.

"Well me Tabs and Rahn been thinking that you should do summit a lil sexy you know?" Jubilee started

"So we collectively decided on the song, we think your gunna like it." Tabby then strolled over to the stereo and clicked the play button. Immediately Marilyn monroes voice filled the room.

"Gawd No." Rogue cried out, not that one.

"Oh come on imagine singing it to Remy." Jubilee joked and the rest of the girls snickered knowing full well of the on going crush Rogue and Remy had on each other. The point was proved when Rogue turned a deep red.

"Shut up. Ok if I do this then ya'll better swear ya won't bother ma again, k?" Rogue asked, they all nodded, but couldn't help the grins forming on their faces.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

"So vas is das about? Vere ze hell is Poitr?" Kurt asked as the entirety of the mansion sat down on seats prepared facing a stage. With a tall red curtain covering the background

"Dunno mon ami, da girls just say take a seat, apparently dey be putting on a show or sum ting." Remy replied.

"A show huh? Wonder what?" Scott enquired. The other boys simply shrugged. Xavier,Logan,Ororo,Erik and Hank all stood at the back of the room near the doors, also wondering what was going on.Jubilee and Tabby then appeared from stage left calling for silence.

"Ok guys shut up and take your seats." Tabby ordered, everyone complied, a few seconds later there was absolute silence.

"Now on behalf of the girls of the institute, we bring to you our X-man mas." Jubilee paused a second hoping for a few laughs, when she didn't receive any she preceded on "Winter wonderland." The red sheet then feel, revealing a beautifully constructed winter wonderland scene, with a red throne chair in the middle. In it sat amusingly to the audience a dressed up Poitr as Santa Clause. A few seconds later the music started.

**.. buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum...**

It then started to snow lightly on the stage. Everyone sat quietly in wonder as what was to happen.

**buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum... buh-bum...**

On the last buh-bum Jean,Kitty and Wanda stepped out wearing their little santa dresses.They walked onto centre stage to take there places and began to dance.

**Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight. **

Jean realised Rogue wasn't there, she continued her dance routine, and Unuspiciously raised her hand to her head during one of their dance moves.

**Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight **

A moment later, Rogue cartwheeled on from the left and landed in splits in front of the three girls. The audience were shocked, A) because Rogue was there and B) because she was wearing an identical oufit to the other girls. Jean secretively smiled to herself

**Think of all tha funI've missed,  
****Think of all the fellahs thati haven't kissed,  
****Next year ah could be just as good  
****If you check off my Christmas list.**

**Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot**  
**Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
****  
****Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight. **

They all winked and posed rather seductively. Out of breath they smiled at the audience who looked at them in awe and shock. When they realised the performance had finished, they rose in a thunderous applause. The four girls bowed, and ran off to change.

* * *

Santa baby by marilyn monroe 

**Haha, god that song bit was crap. How do you describe dance moves. Lol, i sorta stole it off of mean girls, the dance routine, but i can;t describe it, so ah well. **

So you like, no like? Lol tell me, sorry the dance/singy thing sucked, im rather crap at writing that sort of thing, so what do you wanna happen next? Shall we have the guys sing to the girls or what? Who should get it on? Tell me! Lol and review!

Chao for now, Nettlez!


	2. Mind Games and Plots

Wow 130 hits already, cool! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I have sent you all a message giggles wow that new message thingies so cool. God I'm so like a little kid. Oh well. Man I love you guys. You Rock. I'm like so impressed your all like my Absolute favourite authors. Hehe so thankies! Also pretty much you all said about how funny this was, it wasn't meant to be humour, but that's how it turned out so Shrugs that is what it'll be.lol Well anyway here is the next chapter. Not as long as the previous, which were about 8 pages. But it'll do until the next one. Anyway on with the Christmas stuff :D.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Mind Games and Plots.  
**  
The four girls came running off stage giggling. Well Kitty and Jean did, Rogue and Wanda came off scowling as it was not in their nature to giggle.

"Ah can't believe you guys made meh do that. How embarrassin'., ah can nevah show mah face again, ah'll be tha laughin stock." Rogue moaned as they all entered the changing room Jubilee had created for them. They all started to get changed into their normal clothes.

"Well you still like did it, and you were like totally great." Kitty said as she burst into fits of giggles as she remembered something. "And did you like see all the guys' faces? I thought Scott's mouth would like fall off or something with the way he was like staring at you Jean." Jean blushed furiously at that statement.

"Was he really? I was too busy concentrating on my moves. Did you see me slip in my second solo?" Rogue rolled her eyes at Jeans self-consciousness.

"Lahke don't worrah ah think everyone was lahke too busy starin at ya boobs ta lahke notice anythang." Rogue mocked with her imitation Kitty's accent.

"Like I soo don't sound like that! Like do I Jean?" Kitty asked as she stuck out her tongue at Rogue.

"You couldn't really see my breasts could you? Oh no! Oh they weren't really showing were they Rogue?" Jean shrieked in worry completely ignoring Kitty's complaining. Wanda and Rogue snickered at this statement.

"No Jean. Nobody could see your breasts, and nobody saw you stumble. And Kitty, yes you do really sound like that." Wanda answered getting annoyed with the two girls screeching.

"Aww ya hadda ruin mah fun didn't ya?" Rogue glared at Wanda. Who simply shrugged.

"Rogue I can't believe you. I was worried for a moment." Jean sighed

"really, go figure? I didn't notice." Rogue answered sarcastically.

"Like ignore Rogue. She's just like upset because her rep as a bad girl has now like been ruined." Kitty sneered sticking her tongue out at both Rogue and Wanda.

"Hey what about mine? Toad will never fear me in the same way again." Wanda said sadly. "Now he's seen me in a short skirt. I'll never be able to live this night down." Rogue snorted at that sentence.

"Even if ya were in jeans, ya still wouldn't be able ta live this down. I still can't believe I did that." Rogue moaned " Ah'll nevah get swamp rat ta stay away from meh now, he's got blackmail material, Ah have no idea what possessed meh…" Rogue thought for a moment at what she was saying.

"JEAN!" Rogue hollered noticed Jean had snuck out of the room they were in.  
"Ah can't believe you guys. She messed with ma head didn't she? Ah mean no way in hell would ah have done that normah (normally). Even if ah did get ganged up on." Rogue said as realization dawned on her. Kitty looked at her with a shifty expression; she let out a short awkward giggle, before she legged it out of the changing room, completely neglecting the fact she was in the middle of getting changed and was at that moment only in her pink undies.

"Ah can't believe it! Why? ARRGGHH I hate when people mess with mah head. Jean and Kitty are soo dead." Rogue yelled out in anger. Wanda looked at her impressed. She certainly did have a rage to match her own.

"Why kill them, when we can mess with them?" Wanda asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying, why waste all that time killing them and getting your gloves all dirty? Why not get revenge. Let's mess with them a little bit!" Wanda answered deviously.

"Why are you helping meh? Rogue enquired dubious to Wanda's motives.

"I don't know, I guess we are more alike than I'd like to admit. I don't agree with Jean messing with your head. Heck I've had enough people screwing with my mind in the past year. I know how you feel." Wanda replied sincerely.

"Hmm, Ah guess we could." Rogue thought for a moment. Then a plan struck her.  
"Ah got an idea, we're gunna need some help though." Wanda grinned evilly and leaned down to hear Rogues plan.

* * *

Kitty ran through the halls and found Jean sitting in the Lounge with Scott, Bobby and Jamie.

"Like Jean I like need to talk to you." Kitty said quietly, but was not heard. "LIKE JEAN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She shouted, getting everyone to turn and face her.

"Never thought Sesame Street was your type of thing" Bobby chuckled looking at Kitty in her underwear.

"Huh?"

"Yeah she always said it was immature and childish when I watched it on TV." Jamie replied giggling.

"Like what are you guys talking about?" Kitty demanded in confusion as she was getting amused looks directed at her.

"Kitty I think you had better look down." Jean answered walking over to Kitty

"Like why?" Kitty then looked down at herself, seeing a clear view of her pink sesame street underwear that had a little picture of Bert on the front,  
"OH MY GOSH!" Kitty screeched running from the room in embarrassment.

* * *

Rogue and Wanda saw Kitty running past them in her underwear shortly followed by Jean as they neared the lounge.

"Ya know Wanda ah just thought o' some great humiliation material. Got a camera?" Rogue said grinning wildly after Kitty. Wanda looked in the same direction, realisation hitting her.

"I think I have one lying around somewhere." Wanda murmured returning the grin. Both girls ran off in the direction of Wanda's room.

* * *

20 minutes later Kitty re-emerged from her room fully clothed with Jean.

"Well like at least only you, Bobby, Jamie and Scott saw me."

"Exactly, don't worry about it. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jean answered smiling a little curious.

"Oh like right, well you know like how you used your telepathy to like get Rogue to like enjoy herself a bit. Well she like figured it out, and she is totally mad at us." Kitty answered as they rounded the corner.

"Aww I wouldn't worry about it, we'll just give her a few hours to cool down and she'll be fine."

"Like I wouldn't count on it. I can like already imagine her like plotting revenge right now."

"Yes… Or she has already planned it." Jean answered drifting off as her eyes widened looking at a poster pinned on the wall..

"Like whats that?" Kitty asked noticing Jean hiding something that she ripped off the wall.

"Oh nothing Kitty, just some rubbish one of the new recruit has pinned up. You know a new band performing in the park. That sort of thing." Jean lied. Scrunching and ripping the poster up so it was uncomprehendable.

"Oh right, like those new recruits are always like putting there rubbish like everywhere." Kitty replied accepting Jeans lie. Just in front of them tabby run up the stairs and her eyes settled on Kitty.

"Hey Kit…looking good." Tabby teased as she walked past, sniggering as she had passed Kitty.

"Like thanks." Kitty said smiling. Continuing to walk downstairs with Jean. When down there several people were hanging around the stairwell. she got several glances from the boys which made her blush. Pietro noticed Kitty and sped up to her.

"You know pink is last season." Pietro grinned, Kitty looked at him in confusion and Jean gulped her breath.

"Erm like ok Pietro… Hey Jean you don't think they all know do you?" Kitty asked leaning up to Jean and whispering in her ear. Jean promptly shook her head no.

"Course not." Kitty continued walking on, getting annoyed with all the glances she was receiving. Several people were looking at her in amusement, whilst others in amazement. After about 30 minutes of sarcastic comments from people about herself, she gave up. She saw Lance in the corner looking at a piece of paper, and going bright red. She walked over to him

"Like hi lance. Hey can I like ask why people are looking at me so weirdly?" Instead of answering Lance handed her the piece of paper.

Kitty's eyes widened in horror. There right in front of her on the piece of paper, was her, wearing her pink, Bert undies. Kitty tried to form words out of her mouth but she couldn't think. Her mouth just opened and closed like a fish. Suddenly all those weird glares and comments made sense, they were all referring to her in her underwear. But who would have done this to her, kitty thought.

She then heard two chuckles coming from the corner of the room. Looking over Kitty saw Rogue and Wanda doubled over in laughter.

"Now Wanda you were right, revenge is tha best way." Rogue stated laughing hard. Kitty's face was bright red with embarrassment, her eyes were welled up with tears, she'd never been so humiliated in her life. Rogue walked over to Kitty and patted her on her back.

"Now really ya oughtta thank Bobby and Ray. If it weren't fo' them, we wouldn't have been able ta make all tha posters." Rogue smiled with glee. Kitty shrugged Rogues hand off of her shoulder and stormed out of the room, all eyes rested on Rogue.

"Now this is what ah call a good Christmas." Rogue grinned evilly. Jean gulped; she hoped Rogue didn't have a similar punishment in store for her.

* * *

Later that evening after the fiasco with Kitty had died down both Wanda and Rogue decided they had enough revenge for that day. Jean would get hers tomorrow, when she'd least expect it, but for now they would relax and make it seem like they had nothing up their sleeves.

Rogue entered the Kitchen at 10.06pm that evening to have a quick snack before she slept and dreamt on the punishments Jean would receive. Rogue had just leant down to look in the fridge when she felt someone hands rap around her waist. Instantly Rogue shot bolt upright and turned around. Who she met infuriated her.

"Swamp rat! What in tar nation are ya doin?" Rogue demanded.

"Just looking at a belle femme." Remy grinned.

"Whatevah, now do ya mind ah'm tryin ta find summit ta eat here.An yoah ruinin ma appetite." Rogue spat. Remy simply shrugged and lifted his arm up into the air. Rogue looked up curiously as she noticed him holding something.

"Well Chere, ya have ta. It be tradition." Remy grinned also looking up at the piece of mistletoe he held. Rogue eyes glazed over in rage.

"Leave meh alone Gumbo." Rogue shouted going to push past him, but he held onto her wrist.

"Ya know that be real cruel what yo done to de chat. She was just tryin ta cheer yo up."

"Ah don't care, she shouldn't mess with meh. That's what happens when ya do, so ah suggest ya take the hint and leave meh alone."

"She only tryin to make ya feel better round Christmas, everyone be worried about ya." Remy stated looking into Rogue eyes. They seemed to sadden for a moment.

"Well its none of their business, if ah wanna be sad at Christmas, ah will be, ah don't need all o them on ma back tryin ta get meh ta cheer up."

"Wha Remy wanna know is why yo be extra sad at Christmas.What santa not give yo de present yo wanted one year? "Remy joked, but instantly went serious as he noticed tears begin to form in Rogue eyes. "Chere? What be wrong? What happened to make yo so sad?" Remy probed. Rogue looked into his sincere eyes and really wanted to tell him. She could feel her mouth begin to open as she got lost in her memories .

"Chere?" Remy asked again. This brought Rogue back into reality

"Its none of yoah damn buisiness!" Rogue yelled, before storming out of this Kitchen to her room.

* * *

So what ya think? Like? No like? Hmm not as good as I wanted it to be, but It worked, hehe I know kittys punishment, so overdone but I promise Jeans is gunna be shocking.lol well anyway please review! Thank you for reading!

Toodles Nettlez


	3. No Holds Barred!

Hello all and welcome to the next rendition of, Christmas with an X. Hehe man I love this title, it's kinda catchy!  
Sorry, sorry, I know I said I'd put this up on Saturday but I started writing it and sorta though hmm what is Jeans punishment gunna be? Then lost the plot.lol  
As it is snowing outside an update to you!  
Well thank you to all whom reviewed, a message has been sent to you  
(anyone who didn't receive one can moan at me in a review and I'll send you out an extra long apology,lol)

**Chapter 3- No Holds Barred!**

**Beep…Beep…Beep beep… Beep…Beep…Be…"Thwak"…blurp bleeeurggggp **

Rogue glared at her alarm clock which was making an insufferable beeping sound as it read 7.30AM. Rogue leaned her arm over and whacked it off the side table. As she done this the alarm clock landed with a thud and started making an awful twisted broken beeping noise. Now even more agitated Rogue got out of bed grudgingly and slumped over to where it had landed, picked it up, walked over to the window, then proceeded to open it and throw the clock out of it. Now fully satisfied Rogue trudged over to her vanity and looked into the mirror.

Her hair was stuck out in several directions; her make up which she neglected to take off the previous night was smeared and crusted. All in all Rogue decided she looked like crap. However she couldn't help the smirk that was slowly creeping across her face. She had just remembered that today was the day she would exact her revenge on Jean.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue ventured out of her bedroom and decided she better get into the bathroom before a queue formed. Unluckily for her the bathroom was in use and there was a person waiting outside. Upon hearing Rogues footsteps the person turned and was about to glare at them, however when she noticed who it was she let out a small smile.

"Good morning Rogue." Wanda smiled.

"It is isn't it." Rogue smiled back.

"Indeed" They both grinned at each other mischievously. Both thinking along the same lines.

"So who are we waitin fo'? ahm actually surprised, normallah there is a much longer queue." Rogue asked looking around the hallway.

"For some reason when people noticed me standing here they ran back into their rooms." Wanda shrugged innocently.

"Wouldn't be cause of a certain threat directed at em, would it?" Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm… Me? Threaten? Rogue you must have the wrong person." Wanda shrugged in mock surprise. Rogue simply laughed.

"Ok shug, whatevah. Ya got all tha stuff prepared?" Rogue asked lowering her voice.

"Of course, operation snare the snob is on." Wanda said, Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the title Wanda had chosen.

"Snare the snob?"

"Yeah, well it was either that or Bag the bimbo, and technically jean can't be classed as a bimbo as she isn't blonde." Wanda clarified.

"But snare tha snob? It sounds kindah, well sinister doncha think?" Rogue pondered.

"Ok, ok, ok, how about operations embarrass, humiliate, degrade and destroy?" Wanda supplied deep in thought.

"Hmm, actually, it is kinda catchy. Ok it's a done deal, operation embarrass, humiliate, degrade and destroy is on." Rogue decided, causing both girls to immediately burst into hysterics. It was then the bathroom door swung open, revealing a perfect looking Jean.

"What is going on out here?" Jean demanded looking at Rogue and Wanda. "Oh its you two, I thought there was a riot going on."

"We were only laughing." Wanda growled. Jean smiled timidly at Wanda, slightly frightened; she then looked at Rogue who had stopped laughing.

"Rogue… you were… you were laughing!" Jean declared in surprise.

"Well duh, contrarah to popular belief ah do smile an laugh… occasionallah." Rogue folded her arms glaring at Jean.

"Right…so what were you girls laughing at?" Jean asked smiling politely.

"Oh nothing in particulah, ya know just getting into tha whole Christmas spirit." Rogue grinned.

"Oh good! It's nice to see you smile, its brightens up your face, you should do it more often. We were all so worried about you Rogue, we know how your powers get you down this time of year, and it's great to see you enjoying yourself. I knew that show would help lighten you up." Jean beamed kindly. Rogue just glared at her. "Well I had best be off, bathrooms all yours." Jean said finally before flicking her perfect hair over her shoulder and walking off. Rogue continued glaring after Jean's form.

"You have No idea how much that show lightened meh up." Rogue let an evil grin creep across her face, Wanda noticed Rogues reactions and similarly copied. "It'll happen tonight." Rogue said turning to Wanda, who nodded in reply.

"This is gunna be the best Christmas ever." Wanda declared before turning into the bathroom, leaving Rogue to wait her turn outside.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue waited patiently outside the bathroom, letting her thoughts ponder over her and Wanda's plans for Jean. Everything would hopefully run perfectly, timing had to be exact. Even if everything was 1 minute off, it could screw her plans up big time. As Rogue double checked everything in her mind a shadow loomed behind her. Rogue turned to find Remy standing directly behind her. A shocked expression appeared on Rogues face for a second, but that was quickly replaced by that of awkwardness.

Rogue could feel her cheeks burn as she noticed he was simply wearing tracksuit bottoms. Rogues eyed him up and down, he was so ruggedly handsome. Rogues eyes lingered on his chiselled abs, she had to force herself to resist running her hands up and down them. Rogue swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she subconsciously licked her lips as they felt dry and she came over all flustered.

"Ello chere, listen Remy be sorry bout last night." Remy apologised smirking at the way Rogues mouth hung open, this seemed to awaken Rogue from her trance.

"Huh? What?... oh, oh yeah last naght, forget it, Ah have." Rogue mumbled looking away. Remy gently lifted Rogue's chin so she would face him.

"Chere what be wrong? Remy worried about ya" Rogue looked at him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Ya wanna know what's wrong? Maybeh its ya talking in third person. It's friggin annoying." Rogue pulled her face away from him.

"Yo be lying chere. Come on tell this ol' Cajun. Yo seem so distracted." Remy enquired.

"Ya know what; ah think ah preferred ya when ya were bein a perve." Rogue sighed clutching her temples, letting a soft chuckle emanate from Remy. Rogue couldn't help but let a small smile escape from her as well.

"Yo have a beautiful smile Chere." Remy grinned, knowing that Rogue would not answer his serious questions under any conditions, so going back to playful banter seemed the best choice. "An may Remy say, yo looked tres belle in dat lil santa outfit yesterday." Remy smirked sexily as his eyes racked her body.

"No ya may not say, an keep those eyes to yaself bayou boy. Gawd ah spoke too soon, maybeh ah did prefer ya all serious." Rogue moaned, glaring at Remy. Who simply smirked back.

"Well Remy would keep his eyes on himself, but he can see you be doin a better job of dat." Rogue immediately blushed a bright crimson and looked away from him. True she had been staring at him; there was something about him that was hypnotising to her. "Ya look real cute when ya blush chere."

"Shut it swampy." Rogue said completely embarrassed and started slamming on the door to the bathroom to get Wanda to hurry up, so she would be out of this situation.

"Ok, ok gees, chill Rogue I'll be 2 minutes." Wanda shouted through the door. Rogue huffed; she just wanted a quick escape away from Remy.

"looks like yo be stuck here fo a lil longer." Remy grinned, but as soon as he said that Wanda slammed the door open.

"All yours." She said before walking off to her room. Rogue turned to walk into the bathroom, when the door slammed in her face and a clicking sound was heard.

"Huh?"

"Sorry chere too slow." Said an amused Remy from inside the bathroom. He could almost see the steam coming form out her ears.

"Swampy, get yoah rotten, slimey, good fo nuttin ass outta the bathroom, ah was waitin first." Rogue pounded on the door, infuriated. "If ya don't ah'll just break this door offa the hinges and drag yoah sorry ass outta there."

"What? Sorry chere, Remy can't here you he in de shower, but he'd be happy if ya joined him." Rogue heard the reply and was about to make a snappy come back when a thought came to her mind. ' _Oh gawd he's naked_.'

"Err…ermm…Oh just hurry up gumbo." Rogue yelled and stomped off pink in the face.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

15 minutes later Rogue walked back towards the bathroom hoping Remy had finished. She was a few steps away from the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Her face going pale at the sight in front of her.

"ARRGGHH ah can't believe this!" Rogue declared out in anger. However nobody noticed her as they were all too involved in trying to keep their places in the line for the bathroom.

"Bobby like stop shoving, I was like next." Kitty shouted at Bobby who was trying to squeeze past her.

"Hey no cuts!" Sam said angrily as Tabby tried to sneak in front of him.

"Oww that was my toe!" Amara turned pushing Ray backwards who fell into Jamie, causing 3 Jamie's to be created.

" I new I should have voken up 20 minutes earlier." Kurt moaned, hitting his head with his hand. Rogue couldn't believe it, how on earth did a queue that long form in the space of 15 minutes.

"_A Massive friggin mansion that houses lahke 30 people and onlah one bathroom? What tha hell?"_ Rogue groaned inwardly to herself. Walking away from the bathroom, she could always take a quick dive in the shower in a few hours.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Rogue went back to her bedroom, she quickly changed her clothes and made herself look as decent as possible. Rogue stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_'It will have ta do_.' Rogue was brought out of her reverie by a swift knock at her door.

"Come in." Rogue shouted and in waltzed Wanda.

"Hey, here's all the stuff." Wanda said and promptly dumped a big black sack on Rogues bed.

"Great" Rogue said in glee, her eyes lighting up at the view. Rogue walked over to the sack and tipped all the contents out. "Perfect, Wanda ya ready to go set it all up?" Rogue asked Wanda nodded. "Ok ah'll go fahnd Scott, This is gunna be fun, this'll show miss perfect." Rogue sneered, scooping the contents back into the black bag and handing them back to Wanda.

"No holds barred." Wanda grinned

"Oh definatlah!" Rogue smirked back. "Lets git a move on, we ain't got much tahme." Finally both girls walked out of the room for their prospective tasks.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

OOOoh so what is this plan against Jean? Well to be honest I dunno.lol you tell me.. hehe I have an idea of how I want it to go, but as to the plan, err not a clue.lol

Well anyway hope you enjoyed. This chapter didn't go as I wanted, but I'm sure it'll even out.lol

For those who don't know what No holds barred means, basically it means without fear or favour. Ya know doing summit without restraint or hesitation.

anyways thanks for reading! Toddles Nettlez


	4. Just like a puzzle

Hello all and welcome again to Christmas with an X. How are ya 'll. Man im so psyched about Christmas, hehe I can't wait. Before you read anything or after you read, or whatever, I'd like to take this moment to give ya'll a notice.

There are some really good stories on here, some which don't get much attention, but I guarantee are a good read, so I suggest you read **Is once forgotten always forgotten?** By **WorldDominatorQueen**. She's been asking me to advertise her story, its cool, give it a shot.

**Important, please read!-** just so you know my stories a lil different in the fact, Jean is not going out with Scott! You'll find out why that's important in a while.Wonder if any of you can guess, mwahahah  
So now on with the story.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4- Just like a puzzle.  
**  
Rogue walked up to Scott's bedroom door and deliberated whether she should knock or just barge in. Being who she is, Rogue opted for the second option.

'**THWACK**'

Scott jumped out of bed as he heard his door being kicked open. He raised his hands to his red shaded glasses in instinct as he looked for his intruder.

"Gees Scott, don't wet yoahself. It's onlah meh." Rogue said as she strode into Scott's room, Scott's hands came down from his visor as he stared curiously at Rogue. Why had she burst into his room?

"Sorry Rogue, but why did you just practically kick my door down?" Rogue simply shrugged in reply, which made Scott even more curious. "Is something the matter?"

"Nah…well kinda, ya see ah sorta need yoah help." Rogue mumbled.

"Sure, what with?"

"Well it's sorta a surprise." She grinned. "Will ya help meh?" Rogue battered her eyelashes at him.

"Erm…okaaaaaaaaay." Scott answered uncertainly.

"Great" Rogue beamed. "Get up an dressed, meet meh downstairs in 30 minutes. Don't beh late." With that Rogue practically skipped out of his room, that was easier than she thought.

Scott stood still watching after Rogue's form, he was dumbfounded, since when did Rogue act cheerful, heck she almost had a bounce in her step. Did he imagine that? Scott rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and groggily went over to his drawers to get ready for another day.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Snookem's!" Toad shouted jovially as he saw Wanda walk down the stairs holding a black sack. Wanda sighed and tried to ignore him as he came jumping over to her.

"Whatcha got there, babycakes?" Toad asked looking curiously at the black bag Wanda carried.

"It's the bag that I will put all of your dismembered body parts in, if you don't move out of my WAY!" Wanda growled trying to move past him as he blocked her way.

"Anything I can help you with sweetcheeks?" Wanda was about to hex him away when an idea came into her head.

"You love me right toad?" Wanda smirked, Toad gave a feeble nod in reply as though his was hypnotised. "And you would do anything for me right?" Again another nod. "Good, then you can do this for me." Wanda bowed down and whispered something into Toad's ears. His eyes widened, and then a smile appeared showing off his grotesque yellowy green teeth.

"I'm on it, yo." Toad said before jumping off to do what Wanda told him to. Wanda smiled in satisfaction with herself. '_hey maybe that slime ball did come in useful sometimes after all._'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (A/N this part may get a lil confusing!) **

Rogue waited patiently for Scott. '_Gawd seriously how long does it take ta git_ _dressed_'Rogue thought to herself. A few moments later she saw Scott descending the stairs '_bout tahme' _

"Hey Scott."

"Hello Rogue, so what is it you wanted help with?" Rogue paused for a moment looking around the room. '_gawd where is she_?' Scott looked at Rogue expectantly; Rogue looked over Scott's shoulder and noticed Toad jump into the room closely followed by Jean.

"Why would Scott want to meet me here?" Jean asked Toad as he jumped away from her and out of sight. Jean looked up and noticed Scott standing fairly close to Rogue.

"Well ya see, oh wait a sec ya have summit on yoah eye." Rogue leaned into Scott and put her hand to his face, for anyone standing behind them, it would look strangely like a kiss. Jean tensed up at the sight.

Wanda took this as her queue to intervene.

"Why Jean what ever is wrong, you look so pale." Wanda asked standing next to the rigid looking Jean. Jean didn't reply she simply stood shocked at the sight in front of her. Wanda looked in the direction Jean was looking and grinned evilly.  
"Oh Scott and Rogue, Don't you think they make the cutest couple, apparently they have been dating secretly for a month or so." Jean seemed to crumple at that comment, her eyes welled up with tears and she fled from the room. Wanda smirked and gave a thumbs up in the direction of Rogue, then stalked off.

Rogue noticed this and pulled away from Scott.

"It was an eyelash." Rogue smiled pulling her hand away from Scott.

"Oh right, thanks. Well what was it you wanted help with?" Scott asked completely oblivious to what just transpired.

"Well Jean, as you know, has helped me a lot, and well I was wondering if you could help me make it up to her?" Rogue asked innocently, Scott smiled in reply.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…." Rogue told Scott to meet her in the Rec room at 10.00. She told him that she had a big present she wanted to give Jean, and she would need his help in delivering it to her. Scott smiled at the idea and agreed, after all, he'd had a crush on Jean for years. Rogue all the time kept on her innocent facade '_He doesn't realise how much of a help he has already been_'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After Scott left, Wanda re-appeared by Rogue's side.

"That was brilliant, you should have seen Jeans face." Wanda gleamed. "She really thought you two were kissing."

"Ya know maybeh Bag the bimbo woulda been an appropriate name. Seriouslah how stupid is she? Surelah she shoulda realised that Scott wasn't unconscious on tha floor." Rogue laughed.

"I know, I reckon she's a natural blonde."

"How didja git Jean inta here?" Rogue asked highly amused.

"Oh easy, I told Toad to get her. He said that Scott had a special present for her, and he wanted to see her, privately. Jean naturally followed."

"Think we've crushed her spirit yet?" Rogue enquired.

"Yes, but not nearly enough." Wanda replied her eyes sparkling with excitement. Both girls laughed.

"Well we still got more work ta do, come on." Rogue said pulling Wanda after her.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**10.50Am**

**  
**Jean sat crying in her room. '_How could Scott, how could he? He flirted with her all the time, and according to Kitty he was practically drooling over her in the show. She loved Scott, how could he treat her so cruelly'_

Jean was brought out of her reverie by a sharp knock at the door. Jean fiercely wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Enter." Jean sniffed. In matched Wanda.

"Wanda? What…What are you doing here?" Jean asked.

"I came to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Scott, look Jean, you love him don't you?" Wanda answered bluntly. Jean was slightly taken aback, but slowly nodded her head, trying to hold back more tears that were threatening to fall. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I can't. He loves Rogue; I don't want to complicate things." Jean sobbed. Wanda tried very hard not to burst out into laughter there and then.

"Well I have it under very good authority that he is in the rec room right now." Jean glanced up at Wanda.

"Really? Oh I don't know." Jean replied hesitant.

"Go on, what's the worst that could happen? If you never admit your feelings for others, you'll get no where." Wanda said honestly. Jean smiled at her.

"Your right, thank you Wanda, see you in a minute." With that Jean jumped off her bed and ran out of her room towards the rec room. Wanda smiled and walked off to Rogues room. '_This was going to be fun. Everything was falling into place, just like puzzle.'  
_  
**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jean walked into the rec room and saw Scott pacing as though waiting for someone.

"Scott" Jean said timidly, Scott's head immediately raised to meet Jean's stare. His heart began to pounce. '_God she's beautiful'_ Scott thought as his eyes lingered on her radiant face.

"Jean." Scott strode over to stand by her

"We need to talk." She stated.

"Yes we do, listen Jean…" Scott's speech was cut off as he looked upwards and noticed what they were standing under. He chuckled.

"I thought Logan confiscated all of…?" Jean enquired, but was cut off as she felt lips crash upon her own.

For what seemed like an eternity later, they both pulled away, faces flushed. Both seemingly hypnotised by each other, they neglected to notice two figures enter the room.

"Wow" Jean and Scott said in unison.

"Jean will you go steady with me?" Scott whispered into Jeans ear. Then she started to tear up, Scott put his hand gently under her face and raised it to meet his.

"Jean, what's wrong?"

"You…Your." But was cut off by clapping. It was then she turned and noticed Rogue and Wanda standing in the corner of the room clapping their hands.

"Rogue! Oh my goodness, listen its not how it looks. I'm so sorry" Jean said fearfully, she knew she had already upset the girl, she didn't want to do it again. Jean was about to grovel some more when she noticed Rogue was smiling.

"Thanks an ah accept yoah apology."

"What? Are you not angry? But isn't Scott your boyfriend?" Jean asked shocked as Rogue shook her head no.

"But I saw you two…" Jean said glancing between Rogue and Scott, who looked utterly bewildered.

"You saw Rogue taking an eyelash off of Scott's cheek." Wanda spoke up. Jean then turned to Wanda, glaring at her angrily.

"You said they were together."

"I lied. Don't believe everything you hear." Wanda shrugged. Jean was enraged

"Why?"

"Simple, revenge."

"You mess with meh, ah mess with ya back." Rogue grinned at Jeans infuriated expression.

" I can't believe you, why? Why would you do that?"

"Ya know nothing about meh. What gave ya tha right ta mess with ma mind? Ah git that ya had good intensions, but it just…it just reminds meh of the whole mystique thang. Ah don't lakhe people who mess with ma mind. So ah wanted revenge. But then ah realized that ya are also mah friend, and ya'll were just worried bout meh."

"Ya and Scott have been obsessed with each othah fo' years, I figured in return ah would try an git ya both tagethah. All in all, it worked out prettah good." Rogue answered sincerely. Jean seemed to settle down at this statement.. Rogue had just opened up to her, given it wasn't very much, but it was a start.

"I'm sorry I assumed things rogue. I should have known. But thank you Rogue, I guess it did work out. Perhaps we could forget about this whole situation. After all it is Christmas." Jean smiled, holding Scott's hand. "Also I believe there is a certain someone who has been very worried about you He has been asking about you for days." Jean grinned walking out of the room with Scott's arm draped across her shoulder.

Rogues eyebrows raised in question and Wanda just laughed.

"A certain demon eyed someone." Wanda added. Rogue let a small blush creep across her features.

"Whatevah Wanda." Rogue snapped looking at the floor. Trying to find a way to change the subject Rogue's eyes wandered over to the corner of the room.

"One question, what are we gunna do with all tha rope?" Rogue asked indicating the black sack.

"I dunno, maybe I could tie Toad up to a tree with it, that would keep him away for a while." Wanda then let out a small evil chuckle before grabbing the bag and stalking off in search of a certain human-frog.

"Ah swear, bein in that insane asylum, really did screw up her head." Rogue laughed to herself.

"Here, here chere." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Swamp rat? How long ya been there fo'?" Rogue shouted.

"A while."

"How longs a while?"

"Long enough to hear yo lil speech ta Jeanie." Remy smiled walking over to meet Rogue in the middle of the room. He traced a finger down Rogues pale face. Rogue's breath hitched in her throat as she looked up into his demonic eyes that she found so entrancing. "Yo truly are belle, Rogue." Remy said sincerely, Rogue could tell he was serious by his use of her name.

"Remy, what…what do ya want with meh? Honestlah?" Rogue asked feeling her eyes begin to well with tears she would never let fall.

" Nuttin chere. Remy just wanna spend time wit'y'. He nevah felt dis way befo'. Dere summit bout y' Rogue, y' just so allurin'." Remy answered sincerely as he wiped away a tear that fell down Rogues porcelain cheek. "Remy t'inks he loves yo, chere." Rogue couldn't move, why her? Why does he love her. Surely he was joking. Rogue didn't have time to think as Remy's lips crashed down on hers in a passionate and emotional kiss. Rogue felt the familiar pull and Remy drained into her.

Rogue pulled away as soon as possible, she was then overcome with Remy's emotions, Love, worry, happiness, confusion. Rogue stumbled back as tears feel down her face. He really did love her, powers or not.

The noise of a book falling down made Rogues head snap upwards towards the doorway. There in front of her stood a shocked Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Xavier, Jean, Scott, and Wanda.

"Like Rogue are you ok?" Kitty asked as she timidly walked over to the crying Rogue.

"He loves meh? Oh ma gawd, what did ah do?" Rogue cried into Kitty's shoulder as the younger girl brought her into a hug.

"Shh Rogue it's ok." Kitty said tenderly.

"Scott can you go and get Hank to take Mr Lebeau to the infirmary." Xavier ordered Scott. Scott nodded and promptly run off. The rest just stood trying to calm a weeping Rogue. Never before had they seen her cry, perhaps Remy had finally managed to thaw the ice queen?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Dun dun duhh….. lol end of chapter, next one will be out soonish I promise, maybe in a couple of days. Wow this was a long one, way longer than the others. Jeans punishment sucked, i really did have no idea what to do and i needed it to end up happy so voila. It was so crap.lol  
Well I hope ya'll enjoyed.

Toodles Nettlez


	5. Reasons and Admitting

Hello all wow the reviews! Oh man I love you all! Lol. This is by far the most amount I have got for four chapters! Thankies! So anyway I know Rogue seemed kinda cruel in the last chapter, but hopefully I made that up by her getting Jean and Scott together. Also I know the whole Remy telling Rogue he loved her was kinda sudden, but …. Well, just read on.lol

Oh yeah and thanks to my anonymous reviewer:

**B-** you'll find out bout Remy this chapter, as it will primarily be a romy moment. Lol thank you for reviewin!

**OK I can't remember if I set a timeline, so for this chapters sake, it's the 23rd of December.lol the night before x-mas eve!  
**  
**Chapter 5- Reasons and Admitting**

The Grandfather clock in the Lounge chimed loudly signalling 9 O'clock in the X-mansion. A defining silence followed as several pairs of eyes looked up to the grand clock which stood majestic and imposing.

"Do you like think he's gunna be like okay?" Kitty said aloud, knowing this was the very question plaguing many of the assembled people's minds.

"Da, Remy is a fighter. He Vill be fine." Poitr spoke up smiling at the young girl. Kurt took this moment to assess the room. Everyone at the mansion was currently in the room, an unease had spread. So far Gambit had been unconscious for 10 hours; Mr McCoy and Jean were working around the clock to do everything they could for him.

"Has Rogue come out of her room yet?" Scott asked Kitty breaking the silence.

"No, not since… well not since the incident." Kitty said nervously, her, Kurt, Logan, Jean, Scott and Wanda were under strict authority from Xavier not to give away too many details of what had happened. Charles respected Rogues privacy. He knew she would not appreciate the entire mansion finding out the events of earlier that day. So he entrusted the other witnesses to keep their mouths shut.

However, that did not stop the rest of the mansion gossiping about the events.

"I heard Rogue got angry at Remy, and then drained him, Xavier had to pry her off." Jubilee exclaimed to the other new recruits.

"Really I heard Rogue was so annoyed with Remy's flirting, she really did cut off his…hmm hmm." Amara said, Tabby laughed out loud.

"Hmm hmm? You mean his di…"

"Tabitha!" Amara interrupted quickly, trying not to blush a deep red. This caused Tabby to laugh louder, this gained the attention of the rest of the room.

"No way, ain't it Obvious Rogue fell in love with Remy, found out he was cheating on her, then stabbed him. Now she's on the run." Bobby explained dramatically. Kitty and Kurt frowned at the new recruits.

"Like why don't you find something else to do like instead of gossiping and spreading rumours about Rogue." Kitty snapped angrily at them.

"You mean Rogue didn't stab Remy? Cut off any appendages? Or drain him?" Bobby asked seriously.

"No she didn't, you dumbass." Wanda shouted, glaring at them all. Bobby was about to retort when the door opened and Hank strolled in followed by a gloomy looking Jean and a downcast Xavier.

"You okay?" Scott asked putting a comforting arm around Jean.

"Yes, its just…" Jean was interrupted by Hank, who was calling the attention of the room.

"Everyone, as you may know Remy has recently had an accident. Now most of you will have guessed this has something to do with a certain person living at this mansion. This was not an intended occurrence, or anything done out of malice. It was simply an accident, which I want you all to treat as such. For those of you who would like to know Remy is currently suffering a Coma. He is stable at this time in present, and we expect will remain as such." Xavier announced, receiving several shocked faces and several dismal expressions, all thinking the same thing.

"When will he wake up?" Wanda asked on behalf of them all.

"It's hard to tell, it could be in a minute, it could be next week." Hank answered.

"But he will wake up right mates?" John enquired.

"Yes. Now then I would advise you all to go about your business as usual." Xavier finished before ushering everyone off.

Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott and Wanda stayed in the room as everyone else vacated.

"You like think Rogue is gunna be okay?" Kitty said saddened.

"Mein Schwester is strong, sie vill get through zis." Kurt smiled and gave Kitty a reassuring hug.

"Yes she is strong, but all these emotional changes I fear will throw her off edge." Jean exclaimed worriedly. Scott looked questioningly at her.

"How so?"

"I can sense it so strongly from Rogue, she is confused and lonely. From when Rogue got her powers, she built this wall around her to stop people getting in. However in doing so she also blocked herself from getting out. She's ashamed she feels such emotions for Remy, and now she knows he feels these back, she doesn't know what to do. She has spent her life pushing people away, forbidding herself to love. Then all of a sudden along comes Remy, a good-looking, flirtatious temptation, He seems to be immune to her icy attitude and keeps coming back for more, pushing her boundaries to their limits. I don't know how someone can feel such self hatred for ones self. But she does, she Wants to love. Really she does, but she can't seem to remove her mask." The speech Jean gave seemed very logical to the others, it explained a lot of things.

"Poor Rogue. But I have to wonder is there something else behind all of this?" Scott pondered.

"Of course there is, we all have our demons. Rogue seems like a big mystery, but if you took your time to talk to her, really talk to her, you'll find out how easy to read she is." Wanda said solemnly, Kitty and Kurt nodded.

"Von zing I haff learned about mein schwester is, nezer and I mean nezer feel pity for her. It just reminds her of somezing she misses. Alzo through my experience nezer try and push her into anyzing." Kurt let out a small grin as he remembered those times he tried to push Rogue into socialising and getting her a hobby, the outcome for Kurt wasn't exactly good.

The small group all nodded.

"Like I'm sure everything will sort itself out. Let's leave this between Rogue and Remy. I think we like should keep our noses butted out. I really don't wanna feel Rogues wrath again." Kitty shifted uncomfortably as Wanda broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, but sometimes things work out for the better." Jean grinned up at Scott, Rogues punishment for her, although was a little harsh at first, it sure did make her realise how much Scott meant to her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Upstairs Rogue sat on her bed rocking backwards and forwards hugging her pillow. Her makeup was severally smudged and dried mascara stained her cheeks with several hour's worth of tears. Rogue was lost in her own thoughts as she gently rocked.

'_Ah gotta go see him, ah hope he's alraght. What tha hell was he thankin' kissin' meh? If he dies its his own fault.' _

_'Wait scratch that, its ma fault, ah shoulda stopped him from kissin' meh, but gawd, it felt so friggin raght. Oh gawd Marie what are ya thinkin? Ah'm not even Marie any more ah'm Rogue, ah can't show emotion, ah can't love.'_

_'Love? What is love anyway? He can't love meh, afterall he said he THINKS he loves meh, not that he does. Ah Christ what am ah doin? Suck it up gall an go see him!'_

_'But what if he hates meh now? He's in a coma for cryin out loud, all cause a meh. If he did love meh a'fore, he'll hate meh now. Same as Cody, same as everyone else that a suck tha life outta.'_

_' but that kiss…mah second kiss…It was so…so…ARRGGHH wha is it with meh an kissin guys then stickin em in a coma? Ah friggin hate meh life, why was ah even born? Ah don't deserve ta live… But ah dun wanna die. Wonder if Remy's gunna be ok?'_

_'Well there's one way ta fahnd all tha answers'_

Rogue sat for a moment as the inner battle with herself raged on in her head. Finally she decided, moping around would not help things.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Rogue crept downstairs, hoping not to run into anyone and silently made her way toward the infirmary.

Once inside Rogue instantly found who she was looking for. 3 beds down on the left lay a very still, very unconscious Remy Lebeau.

Rogue rushed towards his bed and took the seat on his right; she looked at him with an expression filled with guilt. She listened to the deafening bleep of the life monitor and couldn't help but quietly sob. '_What have ah done?_'

"What have ah done? Oh Remy ahm so, So sorrah. Its all ma fault, if ah had control then this…this wouldn't have… Oh Remy!" Rogue burst out into sobs as she laid her head onto Remy's chest. She rested there for several minutes before lifting her head up and hastily wiping away the tears.

"Oh Remy, please forgive meh." Rogue stated as more tears fell. She was so lost in her guilt and sadness; she neglected to notice Remy slowly moving his hand. Rogue jumped when she felt a hand rest on her own.

"Ah, ah thought ya were in a coma!"

"Remy woke up a lil while ago." Remy sat himself up in bed gingerly as his whole body ached. Rogue looked shocked beyond words, she just stared at him through disbelieving eyes. "Chere, dere be nuttin to forgive, ya hear me?" Rogue nodded her head and Remy grinned at her.

"Remy, ahm sorrah ah knocked ya out." Rogue apologised noticed Remy's fatigue.

"Chere I tink it was worth it,non? But Remy have ta say, yo give one hell ova kiss." He gave her a lopsided grin as tried to move his body into a more comfortable position. Rogue blushed at his statement "Chere, Remy love it when yo blush."

"Oh shut it Cajun or you'll be goin back inta that coma." Rogue teased loosening up a bit.

"Good ta see yo back ta normal." Remy teased back, earning him a light jab in the arm. He played hurt for a moment, pretending to nurse his arm. Rogue looked at him worried.

"Ah'm so sorrah." Rogue leaned forward to take a look at his arm, when suddenly remy grabbed her and pulled her too him.

"Don worry none chere, Remy be just fine, wit yo in his arms, he be more'n fine.  
After all what would Christmas be wit'out dis fun lovin' Cajun."

"Well ah see yoah back to ya sleazy self then Cajun." Rogue smirked but did not move to pull out of his embrace.

"Would ya have it any o't'er way?"

"Well…" Remy fainted a wound, and then rapidly tickled Rogue, who screamed out in laughter. "Remy…Remy…Please…Please stop…please stop it…" Rogue continued to giggle out as Remy relentlessly attacked her ribs.

Eventually Remy stopped tickling Rogue, but didn't let her go.

"Mon dieu, yo have such a beautiful laugh Chere." Remy said seriously as he leaned in closer to Rogue. Her breath hitched in her throat as she feared Remy would kiss her again.

"Please Remy don't." Rogue said as she put a hand against Remys chest lightly pushing him away. "Ah don't wanna send ya inta anothah coma."

"But It'd be worth it." Remy leaned in closer so their faces were merely centimetres apart. "J'adore tu Rogue. Wit' all ma heart." Rogue could feel her eyes again well up with tears.

"But, ah…ah can't."

"No buts chere. I love yo'. I love yo' so much it hurts, please Chere we find a way. Remy promise." Rogue felt a tear slide down her cheek, Remy gently wiped it away with his hand.

"Ah…ah."

"Yo what Rogue?" Remy asked tenderly.

"Ah love ya to, but ma powahs."

"Forget bout dem, fo' now lets just enjoy de moment." Remy pulled Rogue into him for a deep and passionate hug. Rogue clutched a hold of Remy as tears feel freely down her face. She felt like the world had been lifted from her shoulders, she stifled a small smile as she melted into Remy's embrace.

From the doorway Jean and Hank watched the scene play out with smiles on their faces.

"Lets leave them in peace." Hank said before both walked out of the infirmary to leave Rogue and Remy in each others arms.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Well there's the end of that chapter! What ya think? Aww tender Romy moment! Hehe well I'll update soon toodles


	6. Rumours

Hola! How is everyone today?

-1 degrees,friggin cold! Well anyway I need to get this chapter out as I'm ultra busy next week! So voila the next chappy!

One question, should i change my title. I'm thinking of changing it to just X-Mas. or do you prefer Christmas with an X? Please help!

**Chapter 6- Rumours.**

The large Grandfather clock that stood in the lounge could be heard through out the mansion, signalling 8.00am in the morning.

Rogue fidgeted as she tried to steal another 5 minutes of sleep. She went to grab her pillow to through over her head to drown out the sound of the clock, however noticed her pillow was rather heavy and lacked the normal squishy qualities. This aroused Rogue from her sleep, she half glared at her pillow through sleepy eyes.

"Mornin Chere, sleep well?" A voice asked making Rogue suddenly wide awake.

"Huh? Gumbo? What are ya doin in ma bed?...Wait a sec, this ain't mah room." Rogue looked around wildly as she noticed her pillow had been the resident Cajun.

"Yo' very observant Chere, we be in da infirmary. Member? Yo fell asleep." Rogue blushed a deep shade of red as she remembered sitting and talking to the Cajun for hours on end last night.

"Ah crap, ah gotta git up. Logan will be sendin outta search partah." She scrambled to straighten herself and get up and go.

"Au Revoir Mon amour." Remy called out. Rogue turned rapidly and tripped over a medicine trolley that was behind her.She grabbed it using her quick reflexes to stop it from falling over. Remy couldn't help but grin at rogue's clumsiness. She flushed a deep scarlet at her inelegance, then hastily ran out of the infirmary. Remy continued to grin at her dissipating figure.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

When Rogue got to her room; she grabbed some clean clothes from her dresser and went into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

When Rogue emerged she found 3 pairs of eyes staring at her mischievously from her bed. The three girls continued staring at Rogue as she came and took a seat next to them on her bed.

"So Rogue we hear you slept with Remy last night." Wanda grinned playfully.

"How'd ya find out?" Rogue gulped.

"Well Me and Hank were going to check up on Remy, we saw you two talking and decided to leave you be. I went back later and noticed you both fell asleep. You looked so content; I didn't want to wake you." Jean smiled.

"Oh crap! Has Logan found out?" Rogue worried, knowing full well if Logan found out she feel asleep on the Cajun, tomorrow's dinner would be Southern fried shishkabob.

"No, I like messed up your sheets and like told Logan you went for a like walk to clear your head. He like totally understood and went away." Kitty grinned, putting Rogue at ease.

"Cheers Kit."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Meanwhile outside Rogues bedroom door ears were wagging. Bobby and Jubilee stood close to the door as they heard Wanda say Remy had slept with Rogue. What they did not realise was it was in no way sexual.

"Did you hear that?" Bobby asked.

"Remy slept with rogue!" Jubilee replied astonished.

"But what about her powers?"

"Maybe she has control?"

"We have to go tell everyone!" And with that both Bobby and Jubilee went sprinting off to go tell anybody they could find about Remy and Rogue.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Rogue went over to her door and opened it, then looked out in both directions.

"What's up?" Wanda asked inside the room as Rogue was looking around the outside of her door.

"Strange ah swear ah heard someone talkin' outside." Rogue answered furrowing her brows. She closed her door and walked back over to her bed.

"Oh well, so come on girl, we want the juicy details! Was he any good?"

"WANDA!" Rogue shouted in embarrassment.

"What? Hey you're the one that slept with him." Wanda held up her hands in surrender.

"Ya'll know it wasn't anythang like that. Besides ah can't touch, remembah." Rogue said trying to hide the blush that was visible on her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, so what happened?"

"Ah just feel asleep on him."

"OH MY GOSH, you like fell asleep ON Remy?" Kitty screeched out.

"Kitty quit bein' so loud. But if you must know yeah ah accidentally fell asleep next to Remy an mah head happened to beh lyin' on his chest."

"Like oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Does this like mean you're a couple now?" Kitty said merrily, as she found the whole situation rather romantic.

"Ah dunno. It was just nice ya know, we stayed up all night talkin' then ah mustah drifted off ta sleep." The three girls nodded in response.

"So did you kiss him?"

"JEAN!" Rogue admonished.

"What? Well did you?" Jean persisted

"It ain't any of ya'lls business."

"YOU DID!" The three girls shouted out in merriment.

"NO ah didn't, we just hugged."

"Yeah, yeah." Wanda grinned.

"Honestly, if we did kiss he would be unconscious again." Rogue sighed.

"Ok, ok. We get it. You know Remy's coming out of the Infirmary today. Hank said he's fit enough to be allowed back into his own room." Jean supplied, this seemed to brighten Rogue a bit.

"That's like great. He like won't miss Christmas." Kitty smiled at Rogue as she said this.

"I can't believe its tomorrow." Jean said incredulous. Tomorrow infact was Christmas day, the first Christmas the Acolytes, X-men and Brotherhood would celebrate together. Hopefully there would be no trouble, with the threat of apocalypse vanquished thanks to Rogue, there were very few fears, and the world seemed to be at peace for once.

"Yeah well ah need ta finish getting ready, so can ya'll vamoose." Rogue declared cutting off the girl's conversation on Christmas.

"Like ok, we'll like see you later. Come on Jean, we gotta like sort out presents and junk." Kitty waved as she dragged Jean off. Wanda stood in Rogue's room uncomfortably; she looked as though she was trying to decide on something. Then she abruptly turned and left Rogue's room. When Wanda reached the doorway she turned and glanced at Rogue.

"You know, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm just down the hall. Us Goths gotta stick together right." Wanda smiled awkwardly then left Rogue to her thoughts.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Downstairs the Lounge was alive with people. The young mutants were running around wildly giggling and whispering to each other. Jean and Kitty entered the atmosphere cautiously. What was going on?

Logan walked into the room at the same time as Kitty and Jean, The hustle and bustle was annoying him and his sensitive senses. Amara and Sam ran past Logan, laughing. Logan had had enough; he grabbed the first kid he could find, which happened to be Sam. He grabbed Sam around the collar and lifted him off the floor.

"Whats goin on bub?"

"Haven't ya heard?" Sam gulped

"I wouldn't be askin' if ah did, now would I Jambalaya." Logan growled as he tightened his grip on Sam. Amara ran over and out of fear blurted out the rumour that had spread around.

"Rogue slept with Remy sir."

"What?" Logan bellowed, his eyes filled with rage. Out of pure fear Sam revealed everything.

"Jubilee and Bobby heard Rogue, Jean, Kitty and Wanda talking about it this morning sir. Please don't kill me." Sam cried out. Logan threw Sam to the floor and went storming off.

"What was that about?" Jean asked as she and Kitty walked over to Sam.

"Sam told Logan about Remy sleeping with Rogue." Amara exclaimed as she helped Sam to his feet.

"LIKE WHAT?" Kitty shouted out as her eyes widened in horror.

"Rogue didn't sleep with Remy you idiots. Don't her powers give you a clue as to how that's impossible." Jean shouted angrily.

"But we thought she had control."

"You know she doesn't. Oh Christ, come on we had better go stop Logan before we find little bits of Remy scattered across the mansion. Kitty you go get Rogue, quickly." Jean moaned as she and Kitty went running off in the same direction as Logan did.

"You think we are in trouble?" Amara asked worriedly.

"Yup." Sam sighed before going off to tell Bobby and Jubilee of the mess they had made.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**  
Kitty ran to Rogues room and pounded on the door. Several moments later Rogue opened her door to find a very anxious Kitty.

"Whats wrong kit?" Rogue asked as Kitty struggled to catch her breath.

"Bobby…Rumour…Sam…Logan…Kill…Remy."

"What?"

"Logan is gunna kill Remy!" Kitty shouted out in between gasps of air.

"Why?" Rogue asked confused.

"Like Bobby and Jubilee heard us like talking and told everyone you slept with Remy. Logan found out and like now he's going to slice and dice him." Kitty said pulling Rogue out of her door.

"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue looked horrified and hurried off with Kitty as she ran to find Logan.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Remy had taken his time in getting up. He had had a nice night with Rogue. They simply talked as they held each other. They had had a deep discussion about each others past. Rogue had told him all about Cody and how she absorbed him when he kissed her. She had said how he was in a Coma for months. His family had forbid Rogue from ever seeing him again, which was tough considering the two had been friends since childhood. Rogue had felt neglected and betrayed. A feeling Remy was all too familiar with. He had told her all about his betrothal to Belladonna of the Assassins and how Julian had tried to kill him on the day of the wedding. The result had been Remy accidentally stabbing Julian. The thieves' guild had banned Remy from setting foot in Louisiana until the issue had been resolved amongst the guilt leaders.

Remy had feared that in telling rogue his past, she would become apprehensive of him. However she simply smiled and hugged Remy tighter. Never before had someone forgiven Remy for all his past demons. This was the moment in which Remy knew Rogue was the woman for him.

Remy grinned in remembrance. The time he had with Rogue, was defiantly the best night of his life. Remy shrugged on his Trench coat and made his way downstairs, he thought it best to make an appearance.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Remy entered the lounge and received several giggles from the female population. Naturally Remy smirked back; to him this was nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he got several angry and shifty glances form the male population of the x-men that Remy began to worry.

He walked over to Poitr who stood by a bookshelf.

"What is up wit' all de glares mon ami?"

"Everyone has been talking about your night Vith Rogue, Comrade." Poitr answered looking Remy in the eye. Remy was shocked.

"What bout' it?"

"Zey are sayings zat you slept vith Rogue." Remy was too shocked for words. He was about to answer when he was tackled to the ground by a large gruff man.

"What de hell?" Remy moaned as he looked up into his attackers eyes.

"I told ya ta keep your filthy hands offa stripes." Logan roared as he punched Remy in the jaw. Remy groaned out in pain, Logan grabbed Remy, threw him into the bookcase, and pinned him up to it.

"What ya talkin' bout wolvie? Ah tink' yo' gotta screw loose. Ah ain't touched Rogue." Remy yelled as Logan went to punch him again. Remy's hands went into his pocket as he picked out several playing cards. "But if yo' wanna play, lets play." Remy said as he charged the cards in his hand.

"Ha that won't hurt me gumbo, healin factor, remember." Logan growled his voice dangerously low. Everyone heard the familiar sounds of his claws popping out.

"Yo may be a fast healer wolverine, but dis will git'chu (give you) a set back." Remy smirked as the cards charged a deeper shade of pink.

"Go ahead bub, make my day." Logan snarled. He held his claws to Remy's throat. Everyone who was in the lounge watched on in both awe and horror, but they were jolted out of their reverie by Kitty and Rogue sprinting into the room.

"STOP!" Rogue shouted in anger. "Logan let go of Remy."

"He took advantage of ya kid."

"No he didn't. Know listen here an listen good. Remy nevah touched meh, how can he? Mah powers, remember? Gawd ah swear ya'll are stupid. Remy would nevah do anythang ta hurt meh." Rogue sighed exasperatedly. "Besides ah love him!" Everyone in the room gasped as rogue admitted her feeling to Remy in public.

Remy smiled at Rogue and so did Rogue in return. They both held each others gazes neither wanting to look away from each other.

"And I love you, Mon amour." Remy replied to Rogue. Although everyone else could hear, they all knew Remys attention was directed at Rogue. Logan noticed how both Rogue and Remy looked at each other. He knew then that nothing funny had happened between the two. They both truly did love each other, and if that Cajun really did make Rogue happy, who was he to stand in her way.

Logan let go of Remy and decided to give them a moment to themselves and so tried to avert everyone's attention.

"I thought I told ya ta all git rid of this mistletoe." Logan complained.

"I put it up." Rogue admitted. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Stripes? But I thought with your powers and… ya…"

"Ya think it would upset meh. Thanks for tha thought Logan, but it hurts more knowin ya'll are takin it down cause o meh. Listen ahm beginnin' ta accept ah may have ta live with these powahs for the whole o' mah life. But ah can't if ya'll are gunna constantlah beh actin lahke ya walking on broken glass around meh. That's tha reason ah hate Christmas. Its cus ya'll think ya gotta treat meh different cuz it's the holidays. Ah'm not a fragile doll, ah ain't gunna brake cuz ah see ya'll bein happy an kissin around me, it don't make me angry. Yeah sure ah get a little jealous, but ah can live with it. "

"Christmas gets meh down a lil, ah see people walkin round bein all lovey dovey, people huggin, kissin, holdin hands. Ah miss bein back in Mississippi with ma foster familah. Ah miss mah friend Cody always tryin ta git meh under tha mistletoe." Rogue laughed a little in memory of Cody.

"An yeah, ah can't touch, so what? Ah don't wanna be reminded of it everyday by people treatin meh different." Rogue finished. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone staring at her. They all stood awkwardly and silent, none knowing what to say.

"I just didn't wanna see ya hurt stripes."

"Ah'm a big girl Logan, ah don't need protectin'." Rogue smiled at Logan's fatherly manner to her. She walked up to Remy and hugged him. She looked up in Remys beautiful eyes. "Besides if ah do ah got a big strong Cajun ta do it fo' meh." Remy smiled down at rogue and kissed her on top of her hairline.

Logan mumbled something under his breath. And then ushered everybody out of the room to leave Remy and Rogue alone. "Come on, shows over."

Rogue's eyes never left Remy's. "Yo be right mon amour, Remy neder let a ting happen to yo, he promise." Rogue smiled at him, and then felt herself be pulled into a passionate embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they just held each other like that, not caring about anything other than the two of them at that moment.  
**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Yay end of chapter! So much for a short filler chapter. Lol.  
Don't forget to tell me about the Title!

Well it was well fun writing.lol next chapter will be a few days. Unfortunately I have run out of things to have happen, any ideas? Its only like 1 day left then its x-mas. And I want that chapter out on Christmas day. so hmm I dunno what to put next uptill then. Oh I'll think of something. Well anyway until chapter 7. toodles


	7. New Revelations

Hello everyone, oh my gosh only 9 days till Christmas! Wahoo,

So ya'll like the new title? Hmm I think its more eye catching, and yay it's a play on words, hehe X-men, X-mas. Lol oh how I'm amused by little things. Anyway this is just a short chapter, the next one I may have to up my rating a bit, but we'll see. So enjoy!

**Chapter 7- New Revelations.**

_  
'Rogue if possible I would like you to come to my office as soon as possible'_ Professor Xavier's voice filled Rogues mind as she hugged Remy.

_'What for professah?'_ Rogue questioned back via their mind link.

_'I would prefer to tell you face to face'_ came the reply

_'Ok suh, ahm on ma way'_ Rogue thought back before returning her attention to Remy. "Remy ah gotta go, tha proff wants ta talk to meh."

"Want remy t' go wit'?" Remy asked in concern.

"Nah ah'll beh fahne, ah'll be back in a lil while, K Shug?"

"Don't keep Remy waitin' too long mon amour." Remy smiled and kissed Rogue on her hairline.

"Ah won't" Rogue smiled before blowing him a kiss and sauntering off.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Rogue went to knock on The professors door, however just as her knuckles were about to touch the wood a voice sounded through the wall.

"Come in Rogue." Rogue opened the door and walked into the professor's office cautiously.

"Is something wrong?" Rogue asked as she approached Xavier's desk. He gave a hand gesture inviting her to sit down which she complied.

"Of course not. The reason I asked you here is simply because I would like to give you something." Rogue raised an eyebrow as Charles one of the draws on his desk and retrieved something. "This is for you." Rogue took the object Xavier handed her and looked at it curiously. It was a Christmas present wrapped in luxurious gold paper and tied in a neat bow, a label rested on the top labelled Rogue.

Rogue examined the label and read it aloud.

"Rogue, Merry Christmas, Thank ya, best wishes. Charles an Hank." Rogue looked up at Xavier as he continued to watch her examine her present. "A Christmas present? Why are ya givin' meh it now?" Rogue enquired.

"Me and Hank felt it would be appropriate for you to open your gift a little earlier than everyone else." Xavier replied, Rogue gave him another curious look and then continued to look down at the present that ay in her hands, wondering what it could be. "Well are you going to open it?"

"oh…yeah…ok." Rogue mumbled as she realised she had been staring intently at the present, to onlookers she must have looked strange. Rogue fumbled with the bow as she untied it and then carefully tore open the wrapping paper. Wrapped up was a small box, which Rogue opened. Inside the box, amongst a purple velvet material lay a crystal blue bottle.

"Oh…Erm…Thanks professor I bet it smells great." Rogue picked up the small vile carefully and began to open the top of it.

"That isn't a perfume Rogue." Xavier smiled as she noted Rogues naivety.

"What? Then uhh what is it?" Rogue asked sheepishly hoping not to hurt the professor's feelings.

"That my dear is a power nullifier."

"A What?" Rogue jumped almost dropping the vile of liquid to the ground. She couldn't believe her ears, was the Professor saying what she thought he was saying.

"Yes Rogue, It will cancel out your powers." Rogue sat there gob smacked she didn't have any words to say, she couldn't even think of a remark to say about him listening to her thoughts. Rogue did the only thing she could think of and flung herself at Xavier.

"Thank ya, thank ya… Ma Gawd ah dunno what ta say…thank ya." Rogue garbled as she sobbed hugging the professor tightly. Xavier smiled greatly as he realised how much rogue appreciated this gift.

"One thing thought, the vile will only last for about 5 hours max, it has enough liquid in it for 3 times." Xavier said seriously as Rogue pulled away from him.

"So it'll last 15 hours in total."

"Yes."

"Oh professah, thank ya, thank ya so much, ya dunno how much this means ta meh. Its tha best gift ah'v evah gotten." Rogue cried as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it. I also have something else to tell you, which I think you'll find most interesting."

"What is it?" Rogue asked sobering herself a little as Xavier handed her a blue print of some kind.

"That is a blue print Hank has drawn out. It is for a power suppressor. At the moment it is only in design stage, however as far as we can tell, there should be no flaws in its making, the design is perfect." Xavier spoke as Rogue yet again raised her eyebrow.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well the power suppressor is a small device that will fit around your wrist, it looks like small bangle however it is anything but that. It will release radio waves throughout your body and these small waves 'mutate' your DNA." Rogue looked shocked at the professor,

"Is this power thingy dangerous?"

"Oh no, when I say mutate I don't mean it in the extreme sense. These waves simply act as 'extra control', which allow mutants like you and Scott that little bit extra control they need to be able to manage their powers."

"Ya mean it would give us control."

"Exactly, however it doesn't mean you can stop working on controlling your powers. On the contrary you'll have to work extra hard to get the suppressor to work properly. It only acts as a little boost."

"Ah get ya. But why are you telling meh this?" Rogue wondered.

"Because my dear, Hank is making a power suppressor for both you and Scott. They will be going into production shortly; hopefully we will have your one made by February." Rogue smiled at Xavier and gave him another hug.

"Thank ya so much professah…for everything." She handed the blueprint back to Xavier. "Is it ok if ah leave now?"

"Of course my dear, I suspect there is a certain someone you are awaiting to tell." Xavier winked. Rogue smiled genuinely at him before running out of the office in search of the one person she wanted to tell.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Remy sat on his bed skimming through a motorcycle magazine when he heard a small knock on the door. He put the magazine down and strode over to the door and swiftly opened it. He was surprised to find Rogue smiling up at him.

"Hey there swamp rat, well are ya gunna invite a girl in? Or ya just gunna stand there lahke a constipated fish?" Rogue asked sarcastically as Remy stood shocked admiring her beautiful form. In front of him stood Rogue, but she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She had on a pear of dark blue hipster flare jeans and an off the shoulder emerald green sweater that hugged her curves.

"Chere yo look tres magnifique." Remy grinned recovering from his shock.

"Yeah, yeah don't ah always." Rogue joked.

"True yo always belle but anyways chere, I t'ought you'd be longer wit' baldy."

"Nah he just wanted ta ask me a few questions is all."

"Any t'ing interestin'?"

"Well there was summit, but hmm ya wouldn't care." Rogue teased as she playfully tapped her chin in mock thought.

"Course Remy would."

"Nah ya wouldn't be interested, he onlah gave meh an early present."

"What was it?"

"Oh nuttin special."

"Ya really infuriating Chere."

"Hey now ya know how ah feel round ya everyday."

"T'at was a low blow." Remy grinned.

"Hey ah could go lower." Rogue winked as her gaze drifted down Remys torso, she swayed her hip seductively as she walked closer over to Remy.

"Chere yo are such a tease." Remy smirked as his hands glided around rogue waist pulling her closer to him. His eyes gazed upon her luscious and full pouty red lips; he would give anything to be able to kiss them.

"Don't ah know it." Rogue grinned as she ran her tongue over her lips in a rather seductive manor. Remy nearly moaned as she watched her actions.

"Are yo gunna tell Remy this present ya was givin'?" Remy asked as he pushed himself away from Rogue a little as he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid temptation much longer.

"Well ah would, but ah'd much rather show ya." Rogue inched closer to Remy with every word she said. When the last word was uttered she passionately crashed her lips down upon Remy's. Remy ignored the questions that were running through his mind as he reciprocated the kiss and deepened it, slowly moving Rogue towards his bed.  


xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lol, dun dun duhhh. Hmm spice huh.lol Wel I hope ya liked it, I know it was a lil short. But it'll do.lol well anyway I'll update soonish, thank you fro reading! **

Toodles


	8. Hot and Steamy

**WARNING, WARNING, DANGER DANGER!** – Lol I always wanted to write that. Ok just so ya'll know this chapter is a lil spicy. So for those of you who are offended by reference to sex, then do not read!  
Oh yeah and Merry christmas. Only 8 days to go, man i'm getting well excited. i'm like a lil kid! lol

Thank you, now then, on with the story!

**Chapter 8- Hot and Steamy.  
**  
Rogue pulled the silken sheet around her tighter as she snuggled into Remy's chest. Both had placed all caution to the wind and had followed their lust driven minds.

"Well Remy guess dose rumours have more t'ruth t' em' now." Rogue giggled at Remys statement and cuddled into him more.

"How chere?" Remy asked after a moment of contemplation. A few moments ago they had displayed their love for each other in the most affectionate way possible. But how had they? Rogue had her powers after all, didn't she?

"Ah told ya, it's the professah's gift. It grants meh control for five hours at a tahme." Rogue smiled as she placed small kisses up Remys chest.

"Well chere Remy t'ink yo certainly made good use of dat five hours." Rogue stifled a giggle as she finally reached remys face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't ah know it." She smiled seductively.

"Yo are so beautiful when yo smile. Dis has defiantly been de best day o' Remy's life." Remy rubbed his nose against Rogue's in a cute Eskimo kiss. "I love yo' so much."

"Ah love ya to Rems." They both smiled at each other and began to passionately kiss each other again. After a couple of minutes rogue reluctantly pulled away.

"Ah gotta go" Rogue gave a small smile knowing full well if she stayed, their earlier actions would be repeated.

"Ya hafta?" Remy groaned.

"tha potion will start ta fade soon. Besides if Logan found us here, he would tear ya some new holes."

"Remy can handle de Wolverine.Ya sure ya dun wanna stay just a few more minutes, why don't ya drink some more o' dat liquid."

"Ah can't Remy, Ah only get three goes of that stuff, if ah drink it all now we won't get another chance to git togethah an do this."

" So yo' sayin' yo' defiantly wanna do this again?" Remy winked. "Gotta say Chere fo' a first timer yo certainly knew what yo were doin." He joked which earnt him a jab in the chest.

"Ya such a perve!Hey who said ah was a virgin?"

"What? Yo mean yo' not…I mean weren't." Remy asked shocked.

"Ah'm onlah kiddin ya Rems, ya were ma first." Rogue blushed feeling shy in admitting the fact she was a virgin.

"Certainly is a first fo' memberin'" Remy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which earnt him another jab in the stomach.

"Yeah, well ah guess they were right about the first tahme always bein bad."

"Yo' sayin dis Cajun didn't light yo' fire?"

"Hmm maybeh, what if ah was?" Rogue asked mischievously. In answer Remy leaned over on top of rogue and pinned her arms to her sides. He leaned down really close to her face, so close Rogue could feel his hot breath tickling her. In this instant Rogue seemed almost hypnotised, so much so she neglected to notice Remy's hands removing themselves from her arms. Rogue leaned her face forward in anticipation of a kiss, however she was jolted back when Remy started tickling her relentlessly. "Remy…hehe…Please…Remy…hehe…Ah gotta go…hehe…really"

"Non Chere, not till ya admit, dis was de best time o' yo' life." Remy grinned as he attacked Rogue ribs, making her cry out in laughter.

"Ok…ok…hehe…yoah…hehe…great at givin…hehe…hot, passionate and steamy sex." Rogue smirked as Remy stopped tickling her.

"Non, dat wasn't just sex, dat was makin' love, mon amour." Remy smiled as he stroked the side of Rogue face with his palm.

"Unfortunatlah ah really gotta go." Rogue said half-heartedly as she looked over at the clock which read 9.30PM. "Ah'll see ya tomorrah, now do ya mind?" Rogue asked as she went to get out of Remy's bed.

"Go ahead Chere." Remy grinned as he admired her.

"Remy, please ah need ta git dressed." Rogue pleaded trying to cover herself with the sheet as she sat up.

"Go right ahead."

"Well can ya look away."

"What yo' embarrassed bout'? its not'in Remy ain't seen 'afore." Remy leaned over and kissed Rogue on the lips. "Yo' have a tres belle body Rogue, don't be ashamed o' it." Rogue blushed as she got out of Remys bed, blanket in tow, although she had just displayed her love with Remy, she still wasn't secure enough to walk around naked in front of him. "Aww Chere, don't be so shy."

"Can it gumbo." Rogue smiled as she tightened her grip on the blanket that surrounded her. Rogue bent down and picked up her clothes, well aware of the eyes that followed her form. "Will ya friggin' stop starin' at ma ass?" Remy got up out of the Bed he was sitting in and picked up a pair of Boxers that were disguarded on the floor, he put them on and walked over to Rogue who was bending down picking up her garments.

"Non." Remy stated and gave Rogue's behind a small slap. Rogue immediately bolted upright and glared at Remy. "Couldn't resist." Remy smiled innocently and gave his best puppy dog pout. Rogue simply couldn't oppose this look, and turned her glare into a smile. She finished getting dressed and turned to Remy who had snaked his arms around her waist.

"Well ah'm gunna go, Kit's probablah wondering where ah am and has gone ta git tha girls. Hey they are probablah even congregated around ma bed right now."

"Aww poor Chere.Well night an Sweet Dreams petite. ."

"Yeah, sleep well Cajun, an remember ta keep an eye out fo' Santa." Rogue joked as she kissed Remy good bye and snuck out of his room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Much to Rogue's surprise as she entered her room she found Kitty, Jean and Wanda all congregated around her bed.

"Rogue!" They shouted as they noticed her enter the room

"Like, oh my gosh we were so worried, yo like totally disappeared for like 4 hours." Kitty babbled on.

"Ah was with Remy." Rogue answered shrugging her shoulders.

"OH MY GOD!" Jean screeched as she heard Rogue projecting her thoughts.

"What?" Rogue asked at Jeans random out burst.

"Oh…erm…nothing…I just heard something." Jean smiled sheepishly at Rogue.

"Your powers like acting up again?" Kitty said in sympathy.

"Something like that. So Rogue, who have you been doing this everning...opps i mean WHAT have you been doing this everning." Jeansaid sarcastically, Rogue chocked in response.

"Erm...Nothang, just talkin with Remy."

" I see. Rogue may i ask why you are showing more skin that usual?" Jean smiled politly. Rogue glared at Jean, Did she know what had happened between her and Remy?

"Oh no reason, just felt lahke a change, ya know gettin inta tha Festive spirit an all."

"Yes you certainly have been, haven't you."

"Gees Jean, whats up with the interigation?" Wanda asked noticing Jeans constant questioning of Rogue, almost as though she knewsomething Rogue had done.

"Ok so ah slept withRemy, Big deal!"

Rogue raised her hands in innocence realising Jean knew about her and Remy. Wanda and Kitty looked between the two girls in confusion, what were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked aggravated.

"Rogue slept with Remy!" Jean blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth as she noticed the death glare Rogue was giving her. Kitty and Wanda gasped in shock and looked at Rogue.

"LIKE WHAT?" Kitty yelled out.

"Kitty shut ya trap. Yeah Remy an ah expressed our love for each othah."

"But how?" Wanda asked curiously.

"The Professah gave me this here liquid. It nullifies mah powahs for 5 hours at a tahme." Rogue exclaimed showing the vile of blue liquid to the girls.

"Like wow, so then, like what was it like?" Kitty asked grinning.

"Erm…Well."

"Come on Rogue details." Jean giggled.

"Well it was nice. We…well you know, and then we just laid togethah talking and stuff. It was sweet."

"Cool, But how was the sex?" Wanda joked.

"Wanda!"

"What? Was it Hot? Sensual? Steamy? Or was he a flop?" Wanda stated earning a few giggles from the girls.

"Well Ah'll just say, he definatlah lives up to his reputation." Rogue grinned as the girls all exploded into laughter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Outside Rogues door two pairs of ears were leaning against the doorframe.

"So what did she say?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh my… Rogue slept with Remy." Bobby stated

"Gawd not this again, give it up bobby." Sam murmured annoyed.

"Its true I swear, Rogue just said she had passionate sex wit Remy."

"Oh come on Jubes, we all know Rogue can't control her powers. Come on Sam lets go watch some T.V." Amara answered taking Sam with her down the hallway,

"But it's the truth!" Bobby shouted after them. Unfortunately for him though, Rogue had heard Bobby shouting from inside her room. She opened her door and moved backwards as jubilee fell down, as she was leaning on the door.

"Ahh Bobby, Jubilee, just tha people ah wanted ta see." Rogue smiled evilly.

"Uh oh." Jubilee laughed awkwardly as she got up.

"Ah'll give ya'll ta the count of five, before ah come an kill ya'll."

"What, I didn't do nothing." Bobby complained innocently.

"One…Two…"

"Bobby shut up and come on." Jubilee said as she put her hand over bobby's mouth, clamping his mouth shut.

"Three…"

"Oh shit." Bobby mumbled as he grabbed jubilee and legged it down the hallway.

"Four five." Rogue giggled as she looked back inside her room. "Hey gals, wanna go on a hunt?"

"Sure, why not." Wanda replied, the other two however delined.

"Like sorry rogue, but I've like gotta get all my stuff prepared for Hanukkah."

"Oh right ya Jewish ain't ya?"

"Yeah I've like been trying to read the Torah, it's like so long, and like learning Hebrew is like totally hard."

" Aren't yo supposed to fast?" Wanda enquired.

"Like yeah, but not if ya don't want to. Instead I like give money to charities and stuff."

"Ah see, well good luck with all that. What about you Jean, ya coming people huntin' with us?" Rogue rolled her eyes at kitty as she walked off. Rogue then turned to Jean.

"No I can't, I really need to finish wrapping scotts present." Jean answered.

"What tha hell didja git him? Ya'v bin wrappin' that present fo' days." "Its very…intricate. Well I see you tomorrow and merry Christmas." Jean smiled politely as she walked off to her room.

"Well looks like its just you and me." Wanda said to rogue as she grinned evilly.

"Ah guess so, well come on, we only got like 30 minutes of torturing tahme, 'afore curfew." Wanda nodded.

"Should I go and get the rope that we had left over in that black bag?"

"Yeah sure why not!" Rogue smiled as both girls went off to find a certain Icicle and Fireworks display.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Hey yeah I updated! Go me; well the next chapter will be the last, although I may split it into two. In which case it won't be the last. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

Hey what do ya'll think of this title? or did you prefer the old one? i'm thinking of changing it back.lol i'm so undecisive. Please help!

Thank you for reading! Toodles,


	9. Christmas day with an X

Hello Everybody. It appears as though we have reached the closing of this story Sigh, I know I know, I absolutely loved writing this story. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Now as we know several characters in this cartoon have different religions.

Although I am including Judaism, I don't mean to offend anyone but my details may not be entirely accurate. I do have knowledge of Chanukah (Hanukkah, or how ever you would like to spell it), but it isn't that broad. So again I apologise if any details are inaccurate, and I would appreciate if you told me so, then I can correct it.

So now that is done with, do enjoy the final chapter of X-Mas,

And may you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 9- Christmas day with an X. ( Hehe I just loved my old title so much)**

Rogue woke in the morning with a bright smile on her face. Memories of yesterday flooded into her brain and she couldn't help but chuckle. Yesterday not only had she expressed her love with Remy, but she also got to torture Jubilee and bobby. All-in-all it had been the best Christmas eve, ever.

Rogue got up feeling the most jubilant she had ever been, she walked to her door and peaked out. The hallway was empty, '_Everyone must still beh asleep_.' Rogue thought, to her that was rather strange, it was Christmas day after all.

Rogue walked back into her room and checked the clock. _'7.15, hmm maybeh everyone overdone themselves yesterday, oh well that's perfect fo' mah plans_.' Rogue smirked and continued her morning rituals.

Rogue had finished getting up by 7.50. She took a final peak out of her doorway; still know one was lurking about. Rogue ran back into her room and opened up her walk in closet. She heaved out two of the enormous bags that sat right at the very back, hidden from anyone's eyes. It took Rogue several trips downstairs to get all four sacks into the living room. When Rogue had finished she let out an exhausted moan and wiped the sweat that had formed above her brow. She flopped back on the sofa and rested her feet on the coffee table. This is the exact position she would greet everyone, all of whom would arrive in the living room exactly 1 hour later.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**1 Hour later.**

Jamie ran down the stairs and into the living room, he didn't even acknowledge Rogue as he ran straight for under the Christmas tree. Xavier, Logan and Ororo walked in, in that exact moment and placed themselves around the large room. Charles looked at the young boy who sat reading all the labels on the presents under the tree.

"You may open your presents the moment everyone is in this room." Charles smiled as the boy let out a breathy sigh, showing his agitation.

A little while later everyone else emerged excited, Kurt, Kitty and Remy all sat surrounding Rogue on the sofa. Remy put an arm around her and she nestled into his chest. Charles looked around the room, now satisfied with the amount of occupants, he began his speech.

"Good Morning everyone. I can see you are all wide awake and full of anticipation. So I will not keep you long. I expect you all to attend dinner which will be at promptly 12.30, until then and after you are free to do whatever you wish. So without further ado, who wants some presents?" Several occupants jumped around jovially. Rogue snuggled into Remy and couldn't help but smile. This is the first year her whole family would be together.

"Ok then where should we start?" Charles asked looking at all the present crammed under and around the large and majestic tree.

"These, lets open these." Jamie replied as he tried to tug on one of the bags Rogue brought down.

"Ok Kid calm down or your gunna bust a gut." Logan grumbled as he picked the boy off the bag. Logan went through all four of the sacks Rogue had brought down and was surprised there was one for each occupant of the mansion. They were addressed to each individual and simply read merry Christmas on the label. "Weird they ain't got a signature on em'."

"Perhaps they are from santa?" Ororo joked. "Well they each have our names on; perhaps we should find out what they are?"

Logan handed out each gift to their prospective receiver. Remy, Rogue and Poitr were the only ones without a present. Rogue looked on in merriment as each person's faces lit up like the Christmas tree upon opening their gifts.

"OH wow cool." Jamie exclaimed as he received a Nikko 1:12 Dragon, remote controlled car. The exact one he wanted.

"Zis is so awesome, I has been needing vone for ages." Kurt claimed as he pulled the long sock like object out of its box.

"What like is it?" Kitty asked as she looked up from her autographed Brittany spears CD.

"A tail varmer, duh." Kurt clarified as he placed it down his tail in happiness.

"Holy Cow, Dude this rocks!" Evan said wide eyed as he examined the precious Vintage Gravity Aloha Hut hyper Carve 3 47" Long board. This was the Skateboard he had dreamt about adding to his collection, but it was too pricy.

Everyone was admiring their gifts, too amazed to notice Remy, Rogue and Poitr were in lack of one.

"Who ever haz brought zese gifts has a very big heart." Poitr smiled as he walked over to Rogue and Remy. "But I have to vonder, who has brought zem." Rogue shrugged.

Logan was busy trying to clean up all the wrapping paper when he heard a knock at the door. Everybody seemed too engrossed to notice the doorbell.

"Fine I'll go git it then." Logan growled, but Rogue stopped him.

"Muscles here can git it, aftah all he's closest." Rogue grinned at Poitr who gave her a strange look, but none the less went to open the door.

Just as he opened it, he was pounced on by a little blur of green and brown. When Poitr regained himself from the initial shock of being pounced on, he realised exactly who it was. Potir's eyes widened and his mouth formed into a huge smile, water started to form in his eye's as he stared at the young girl in front of him.

"Poitr!" The little voice shouted, full of emotion.

"Illyana!" Poitr beamed as he picked up the young girl in a big hug.

"Whose tha lil Sheila?" John asked as everyone surrounded the doorway which led from the lounge to the front door.

"Poitr's little sistah." Rogue explained smiling happily; her plans had worked out perfect. No sooner had she said that, Poitr walked into the lounge with the little girl in tow.

"Everyone zis is my sister Illyana…Illyana do not be scared, zese are nice people." Poitr said as he gently persuaded the little girl to say hello.

"Heelo." The little girl squeaked hiding behind Poitr's leg. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old. She had brown wavy hair and wore a big green coat with green mittens and a green bobble hat. She looked like a little green blob with brown hair and a little face.

Rogue walked over to them and spoke some Russian words to the little girl. Poitr smiled appreciatively and gave Rogue a big hug, almost crushing her.

"Zank you Rogue, zank you so much."

"Its ok sugah, but could ya let meh go?" Rogue wheezed as Poitr was hugging her a little tight.

"Huh? Whats goin' on?" Logan asked. Illyana tugged on Poitr's trouser leg and he bent down to her. She whispered something in his ear, everyone looked on curiously.

"Illyana say's zat a few weeks back a girl vis white stripe in her hair had found her valkin' around. Ze girl took Illyana to safe house.Got her plane ticket and brought her here." Poitr looked at Rogue in gratitude. Illyana ran over to Rogue and hugged her legs. Rogue smiled and picked up the little girl.

"Well ah saw this lil bumpkin walkin' round, all alone down in Georgia. She couldn't speak much English an ah noticed she was Russian. She said her name was Illyana Rasputin and she was lookin' fo' her brothah. Ah instantlah realised it was Poitr's sis from his memories. So ah took tha hotel ah stayed at an booked a plane ticket fo' us. Ah wanted ta surprise Poitr so ah asked Warren ta look aftah her fo' a few days, an a few days later here she is." Illyana cuddled into Rogue, unafraid of her powers.

"I can't believe it, Mein schwester speaks Russian?" Kurt asked open mouthed.

"Ah can speak 5 different languages, English, French, German, Russian and Italian. Although ah ain't fluent in Russian an Italian. But ah know enough ta git meh by." Remy looked at his love in awe, she became more alluring each day.

"So I'm like guessing it was like totally you who got us all those presents, right?" Kitty said putting two and two together.

"Correct."

"But how did you know what we all wanted?" Scott asked curiously. Rogue simply tapped her head.

"Ah got all yo' memories and desires. Ah knew exactly what ya'll wanted."

"But Rogue this must have cost you a fortune, my child." Ororo supplied.

"Well its true mah bank account has a big hole in it. But tha way ah see it, ah owe ya'll big, ya'll have been so kind ta meh, and ah caused ya'll loads o' trouble with apocalypse an all, ah guess it's an apology an a big thank ya from meh." Rogue smiled at them all as they thanked her, gratitude obvious in their expressions. They all then parted back into the living room to continue un-wrapping presents.

Rogue and Remy had moved to the love seat as they opened their presents. Rogue looked down at her little pile of gifts, she had received a vampiric novel from Kurt, Some new make-up from Kitty, they were lighter, more subtle colours. Xavier and Hank had given her the power potion. She had gotten a pretty silver necklace with an emerald in the middle from Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Tabby and X23. Wanda had given her a new gothic corset top. Jean and Scott had gone together and had gotten Rogue the complete works of Jane Austen in hardback. Rogue thanked all for her gifts as she was passed another one.

Rogue looked down into the box which was labelled from, Bobby, Evan, Sam, Roberto and Ray. Inside lay a long dark pink object, curiously Rogue lifted it up and blushed as realisation dawned on her.

"We figure it's for them long, cold, lonely nights without Remy." Evan teased; Rogue was bright red with embarrassment.

"What is it, my dear?" Xavier enquired, Rogue paled, which caused Evan, Sam, Roberto and Ray to laugh out. Strangely Bobby was missing from the pack, as well as Jubilee. Rogue almost smirked, memories of their torture present in her mind. She could almost hear their fresh screams.

"What did the imbeciles get you?" Wanda looked over Rogues shoulder and into the box. "OH MY GOD, You got her a vibra…" Wanda mouth was quickly concealed with Rogue's hands. Several chuckles were admitted from the room, the adults still looked on in incomprehension.

"Erm thanks ya guys… Ah…Er think." Rogue gingerly placed the item on the floor.

"So then chere where be Remy's gift?" Remy smirked as he placed his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"Oh you'll git yoah's later Swamp rat." Rogue grinned seductively. Remy grinned back and leant in to kiss Rogue's forehead, where her hair fell. A loud cough interrupted them.

"Everyone, dinner is ready, so if you will all please make your way into the Dining room." Xavier announced, before heading through to a different room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As Rogue entered the dining room, she gasped, it had been beautifully decorated. Over the table lay a beautiful and expensive looking white lace table cloth. There was a large food spread, with the centre piece being an enormous turkey. Rogue took her seat and couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of the luscious food. Everyone else sat down in the prospective seats, Xavier sat at the head of the table.

"Kitty would you like to say the blessing?" Charles asked the young Jewish girl politely.

"Like yeah, ok like everyone hold hands." Kitty looked around the table as everyone held hands forming an oval shape. She then stood up holding her edition of the Torah. "Baruch ata Ado-nai, Elo-heinu Melech ha'olam, She'hecheyanu, vekiyemanu vehigi'anu laz'man hazeh Amein" Kitty recited as she lit the first candle on the Menorah, which sat as the centrepiece on the table. Everyone apart from Xavier and Hank looked confused. None of then understood Hebrew and so had no idea what Kitty had just said. Kitty then gave a short bow and sat back down.

"Now then, Rogue, would you like to finish saying grace?" Xavier asked kindly.

"Huh?" Rogue gulped. Xavier looked at Rogue expectantly; Rogue gave a defeated sigh, "Ah dunno what ta say."

"Say what is in your heart." Everyone's eyes settled on Rogue, she let out another sigh before bringing her hands up into prayer form.

"Oh fathah who art in heaven. Blessed beh these bountiful feasts which we are about ta receive. Thank ya for all tha good fortune we have received this year, and how we have triumphed ovah all the trials and tribulations that have been sent our way. Ah thank ya dear lord for all that has been given ta us. Amen." When Rogue finished her prayer, she received a chorus of "Amen's". Then the table sprung to life as various hands reached for the dishes of food that lay in the middle of the table. Charles and

"Like Kurt, I was reaching for that." Kitty shouted out as Kurt took the bowl of roast potatoes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Pass the Turkey!" Jamie asked loudly as he reached desperately for the turkey that was on the far end of the table.

"Hey Ray leave some for the rest of us." Amara complained as Ray took handfuls of stuffing balls.

"I got it first." Pyro whinged as Toad tried to snatch the bowl of Brussels sprouts from him.

"Nuh uh." Toad argued back tugging the bowl back towards him. The result of their game of tug-of-war was the bowl being broken in half and the vegetables going everywhere.

"ARRGH" Came several screams from the people sitting around the duo.

"Eww I've got green gunk in my hair!" Kitty cried out and jumped up out of her seat, as she did so, she knocked over the plate of gravy. It fell over, causing its contents to spill, flooding over that part of table and seeping down the elegant table cloth.

"Ahhhhhhh, My New shirt, you've ruined my new shirt!" Amara howled out as she frantically tried to wipe the gravy off of her blouse. Unfortunately it just smeared the gravy more so.

"Your Shirt, what about my Jean's?" Pietro whinged as he pointed to a large brown splodge on his Jeans.

"Hey think of it as a new fashion trend." Lance laughed from further up the table, as did many others.

Xavier, Hank, Ororo and Logan looked on amused.

"Oh to be young again." Hank mused.

"Yeah, ain't ya glad that passed?" Logan chuckled.

" It is nice to hear that laughter fill the atmosphere again." Ororo smiled gently referring to all that had happened with apocalypse.

"Indeed, Gammon anyone?" Xavier said passing around the plate. The meal continued as this, like a war zone. Only there was no hatred, just play fighting at its most jovial time.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After dinner, Remy had quietly asked Rogue to join him outside.

Rogue and Remy sat together cuddled on a bench.

"I love yo' Chere. I wanted to give yo' dis in private." With that Remy handed Rogue a small present, it was wrapped in fine green metallic paper. Rogue carefully opened in and pulled out a small velvet box.

Remy took the box off of Rogue and opened it up revealing diamond trilogy ring; Rogue gasped.

"Remy ah don't…Ah don't think ah'm ready fo' that…yet."

"Dis ain't dat chere. Dis be an eternity ring. It symbolises dat we always gunna be t'get'er." Rogue let out a relieved sigh.

"Ah love it." She smiled and hugged Remy.

"When I do propose to yo' Chere, it gunna be a much finer and bigger rock den dat." Rogue grinned as he placed the ring on Rogues middle finger.

"So ya will propose then?" Rogue teased.

"Hmm one day in de future." Remy smiled as he leaned his forehead against Rogue's. "Merry Christmas Mon amour."

"Merry Christmas Remy." They smiled as they rested their heads on each others shoulders in a smouldering embrace. Forever entwined in each others hearts.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A little while later Logan entered the danger room.

He went over to the observation deck and saw that a sim was running. Curiously he looked out to find Jubilee and Bobby both running for their lives. It was only a level 3, dodge and run sim, but still it kept people on their toes as they had to avoid lasers and barricades.

Logan looked at the screen and noticed there was a timer running, it read 13 hours and 23 minutes and 15 seconds, exactly the time the sim had been running. '_Well looks like Popsicle and fourth of July have set a new record_.' Chuckling he grabbed a nearby newspaper and started flipping through it, completely ignoring the cries of help from below him. "A couple more hours won't hurt em'. Oh the Joys of Christmas." Logan grinned as he started to read an interesting article on motorcycle accidents.

THE END

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxmasxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

For those of you who wanted to know the Hebrew bit. Bascially it's the Blessing they say on the first day of Chanukah. Which this year happens to be Christmas day.

**Baruch ata Ado-nai, Elo-heinu Melech ha'olam, She'hecheyanu, vekiyemanu vehigi'anu laz'man hazeh Amein**- Means Blessed are you, Lord, Our G-d, King of the Universe, Who has kept us alive, Sustained us and brought us to this season. Amen.

yeah I know this ain't Christmas day. I have been writing this for a couple of days and I couldn't help myself, I just had to air the last chapter.lol I hope you all liked it.

Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review my story! I very much appreciate it.

I hope you all have fun in the upcoming Festivities, only four days to go! Anyway keep safe and have a Great Christmas.

Well a Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Goodnight!

(I am going through revising my story at the moment, if you do see any big mistakes, please tell me.)

**Just thought I'd tell ya I have finally written the sequel to this, so I hope you enjoy reading that as much as this!  
****So yeah the sequel entitled "X-mas 2" (cliché title, but will be changed as story progresses.) Is now up!**

**Thanks again, toodles Nettlez**


End file.
